The Maximum Ending
by DantesDarkAngel
Summary: I hate to do this to you guys but I'm pretty much finished with this story... its discontinued as of right now and if i ever get into Maximum Ride again i'll be sure to finish it... but ...sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hmm i'm trying my knack at a Maximum ride story now...enjoy

Summary: after they destroy itex. The flock finds there parents... Max is torn by the fact that she's lost her family… and also Fang...then when she heads to find her parents she realizes they had been killed... now five years later...she's a singer in a bar...and Fang comes in one night with his girlfriend... will he recognize her... or will her new power. Disguise her completely

Disclaimer: I don't Own Maximum Ride and i NEver will!!!

* * *

Here I am flying over Texas trying to arrive at my moms house... haven't ya guessed who I am yet? It's Max! Anyway. I just left Fang, just thinking of him I felt a tear streak down my cheek… his leaving was probably the hardest… he was my right hand man, my shoulder to cry on, my rock, and my sanctuary... blah. If I keep on I'll have enough to write a sappy romance novel. Anyway he was my rock and...The boy...no ...man I loved. But sadly i never mustered up enough courage to tell him and now I'll never see him again...

**Flashback**

_We were standing side by side as I rang the doorbell… Moments later a tall black haired woman in her mid thirties answered. "Hello?" she blinked looked at me and Fang. I looked her over and stared...Fang could almost pass as her twin...moments later an older Fang look a like came out. However his hair was shorter and he had dark blue eyes. his eyes found Fang and they widened" Martha...its nick…" he whispered almost choking on emotion…_

_"yep this is your son I believe... we call him Fang" I said fake cheerfully and gently pushed a slightly shaking Fang toward gave me a shaky look then looked at them… "Um...hi?" he offered before he was pulled into a huge hug. He was pulled into a hug by the woman who had broke down in tears and sobbed "nick!!!" they were then hugged by the man...who i still haven't got the name of...ugh... ..Anyway as i watched them I felt pain go through me...I was losing him...Fang hugged them back leaving me shocked... yet I envied his parents slightly... and I envied Fang...he finally had a home and a shot at a normal ...well semi normal, thanks to the bas-turds.. At the school who decided to give us wings, life. They soon pulled back and the woman ...Martha… Fangs mother… ushered us in… I followed feeling kind of out of place and sat down as Fang and his parents talked... AsI watched them, a small smile appeared on my face however, my eyes were guarded.. I was losing my Fang...and I couldn't do anything about it..._

_Soon it was dark and time to go and me and Fang...sorry. Fang and I walked to the door and I looked at him… "so are you going to stay?" he looked at me and his chocolate eyes held happiness yet almost sadness..."yeah" he said and gave me a small smile "good because I'd call you crazy if you wasn't" I offered him a smile before a tear rolled down my cheek.._

_"I guess this is goodbye?" I murmured softly refusing to meet his eyes knowing I would fully break down. He sighed "yea..."he then surprised me and pulled me into a tight hug… "Promise me you'll take care of yourself Max" he breathed his face in my hair. I leaned into his embrace. "Of course I will Fang. "I murmured and looked up at him and kissed his cheek "be happy." I took a step back and gave him one last glance and offered him a smile "goodbye Fang." my smile never faltered but I was dying on the inside. "bye Max" he said with a tiny sad smile I turned and took off running before my wings flared out and I took off then bolted. Going super speed leaving behind my Secret crush/love. Best friend...and rock...I hope I could keep my promise to him…_

****

Anyway back to the present.

My mom's house came into view as the tears stop pouring from my sad brown eyes. I beat my wings faster and soon I stumbled into a landing. I remembered how Fang could land so perfectly...like a hawk... and I had to push the tears back... damn I feel like a baby crying like this over him.. So weak and pathetic... next thing you know I'll be wearing a diaper...

I went over and knocked on the door only to have it creak open and I walked in and glanced around with a frown. "MOM...ELLA!" I yelled and received no answer… I continued my journey and walked into the kitchen and gasped...there on the ground, pinned to the wall, by a bunch of nails and a bullet hole between her eyes, was Mom! and beside her Ella… blood was all around her.. She looked as if someone had raped her...

I yelled out in rage "WHY DOES it HAPPEN TO ME!" I snarled I don't care who heard me I'm tired of all this... first I lose all my flock and now Ella and mom. I broke down punching the floor sobbing my heart out. I don't know when I fell asleep. But I woke up with the sun in my eyes. "Damn sun "I murmured "go annoy someone else" I sat up and looked over at there bodies and a whimper escapes me.

I bowed my head in sadness and I gently picked up Ella's body and walked out to the forest and sat her down then I moved and did the same for mom after that I light them on fire and watched as their ashes scattered in the wind. With one last glimpse at the sun, I felt the rest of my heart float away with the ashes....

**MANY YEARS LATER. (Not really. I always wanted to say that) 5 years later...**

Well I'm not doing much better since mom died. I flew the coop (no pun intended) and settled down in a small town in Montana. I bought a house at the edge of a town surrounded by lots of forest and land. I work at a bar called "black hawk" how ironic. Anyway… I discovered I had a new power! I could change my appearance and control the elements! Not that I use that power a lot…however the appearance thing is working.

First thing I did was turn my tan spotted white wings black in memory of Fang. Next I made myself taller and my brown eyes a bright sapphire blue and my long blonde hair a reddish brown. I changed my name. I'm known as Phoenix now… I really don't know why but I like it… Hehe sucky thing is…I'm immortal...damn...I stopped aging on my last birthday when I turned 21.

I'm a singer at the bar... now that I mention it… the bar i'm flying toward right now. I never thought I could really sing. But hell the people in the bar must think I can… not that I'm complaining. I make at least 500 a song. And singing 10 songs a night for a week is pretty damn good along with being a bartender… yeah. I'm getting by.

I landed in a alley and slip into my blue jean jacket that covers my wings and brush my fiery bangs back and practice a fake smile then walk into the bar. The first person I meet is my friend Tina. She's a dark blonde who works as a stripper here to make money for her son. Her parents abandoned her when they found out She was pregnant. She had only been 17 when she fled to here and now she works here and is a really good friend, however; not as good as Fang used to be..

She waves at me from the stage and I wave back with a smile. Not to long after that she's finished and I go to the back to decide what song I was going to sing. Most of the ones I decide on are already written .I hear the announcer as he prepares my stage

"Yall know who's up now...our own. Phoenix!" I smirk. I feel so appreciated and loved as I hear the crowd. I never thought I'd be that good. Hmm maybe someday I'll be as famous as Faith Hill and marry a Tim McGraw… Na...I'm not into marrying anymore. Not since I left I'm sure he's moved on. Probably got a bunch of little Fangys running around.

I'd kill me if he ever heard me say that. so I pick up my dark black acoustic guitar and walk out closing my eyes against the bright light as I look at my band members and nod to them and I feel the beat slowly start and I let myself give into it and soon the words come from me as I sing about Fang

**I don't think of you every day and night  
I got things to do, yeah I'm doing alright  
So, I can't explain why in times like these  
I nearly go insane when you're not here with me  
Oh I know it's really over and you're never coming back  
And there's no way that I can make it right  
Still I wonder, oh I wonder, oh baby I can't but wonder  
Who's kissing you tonight?**

As I look around I spot a head of dark black hair and I almost shaggy black hair...the olive colored skin...

I see this "Fang "dancing with redhead that I recognize...Lisa...I bite back a growl as I inhale there scent and almost stop singing… it is Fang...

"oh nick" I heard her breath against his chest "I love you"

**Oh I know it's really over and you're never coming back  
And there's no way that I can make it right  
Still I wonder, oh I wonder, oh baby I can't but wonder  
Who's kissing you..Who's kissing tonight?  
Who's holding you tight? Aw, Who's kissing you tonight?**

As I finish that last song I hear him whisper back to her "I love you too Lisa" just to hear those words it breaks my heart all over again. "As long as he's happy. " I mumble beneath my breath before I push it to the back of my mind. "Whose ready for a fast one?" I yell with a grin as I start one of my favorite songs.

"So who's ready for a fast song?" I yell before I strum my guitar and begin

**(Watch ya got)**

**Quit my job flipped off the boss took my name off the payroll.  
(screw you man)  
Picked up my cell rang my baby's bell said I'm three miles from home.  
I said sugar why don't you put on that sundress I like so much,  
Wait out by the road I'm comin' to pick you up.**

**(whoa)  
Throw your suitcase in the back,  
(whoa)  
Done gassed up the Pontiac,  
(whoa)  
Blastin' out to Johnny Cash, headin' for the highway,  
Baby we ain't ever comin' back.**

**It's four hundred and sixty seven miles to the outskirts of Las Vegas.  
What do you say we go get married by a preacher man that looks like Elvis.  
(yeah momma)  
Sugar don't you worry bout tellin' your momma goodbye,  
We'll send her a souvenir postcard from the wild side.**

**(whoa)  
Throw your suitcase in the back,  
(whoa)  
Done gassed up the Pontiac,  
(whoa)  
Blastin' out to Johnny Cash, headin' for the highway,  
Baby we ain't ever comin' back.**

**(whoa)  
Throw your suitcase in the back,  
(whoa)  
Done gassed up the Pontiac,  
(whoa)  
Blastin' out to Johnny Cash, headin' for the highway,  
Baby we ain't ever comin' back.**

**(suey!)**

**(woah)**

**(woah)  
(woah)  
Hear that train a comin', rollin' round the bend.  
(whoa)  
The man in black is gonna rock your ass again.  
(woah)  
(woah)  
(woah)**

After I'm finished with that song I decided to take one of my breaks and go work at the bar. While I'm sipping on my Bloody Mary. The redheaded bitch…I mean Lisa. Approaches with Fang…I mean NICK! I sighed in my head and I plaster a fake smile on my face. "Hello, what would the lovely couple like to drink?" I drawl out and almost wink as fang looks at me for a moment.. Aw hell. What will it hurt? I wink at him and he blinks at me in shock. I laugh. "just play doll." thank god for shape shifting…

" a Pina Colada for the lady and Corona with Salt and Lime for me." I nodded and as I turn to get the lime and salt I shut my eyes. His voice has changed so much. Its now deep and husky…god…So sexy…whoops..Gotta make drinks Max ol Girl!

"coming right up." I turn back setting the Corona on the bar while placing a sliced up lime inside of it and drizzling a little salt along the edge and then quickly whiping up a Pina Colada. Lisa gets a good look at me and I hide my scowl as she squeals. "Your Phoenix aren't you?" she asked excited as I raise my eyebrow. "well, that is what my name tags says isn't it?" I couldn't contain it. Stupid Redheads…My mouth will get me in trouble someday. Well it already has…hehe. she blinks taken back before she asks me a question.

"why did you start out with that song." she asked curiously. "about...5 years ago I left someone I loved. who didn't even know I cared about him and so that song reminds me of him why?" I quickly answer watching her and feeling Nicks heated gaze. a small growl escapes me "will you kindly avert your eyes. "I said nicely glancing at him. as my blue eyes darken. damn emotions. when I experience then suddenly my eyes start turning back brown.

he blinked" sorry...you just remind me of someone I use to know" he said quickly and glanced down at Lisa as she gasped "oh yeah…your sister Max...I wonder how she is..."she looks up at Fang and he stiffens..."I hope she's doing fine and has a bunch of little Maxies running around" he says as he leads her away from the bar and I snort. "little Maxies"I murmur shaking my head.

as I serve my third round of drinks I'm suddenly announced back on I start walking back up there and wonder about the song i'm gonna sing now.. I feel Fangs gaze on my every step and I growl but soon I'm standing at the stage and finally decided on a song.

**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**

**I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

I can't contain my smirk as I slip off my jacket and the lights dimmer around me as I change the tips of my wings to a Crimson red as I prepare to do what I always do…

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

I unfurl my large black and red wings and watch briefly as they glow red . I hear the awe and shocked gasps of those who haven't seen me perform this song and the whoops and yells of those getting a repeat. I'm glad someone actually likes my wings…anywho…wait…one of those gasps were Fang..I mean Nick..

**You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground**

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite**

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!**

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!**

After I finish my song I make my wings translucent and invisible and pull them back in with a small grin. I pull some feathers out of my pocket and throw them to the crowd a handful of white…black…red…and tan feathers. some were my original colors the others were what I changed it into.

then I begin my final song...

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love**

I look out into the crowd and met Fang..er..Nicks…aw hell. Eyes with my sorrowful Browns and I feel something…something that scares me…

**I 'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

I finish and the last tear slides down my face as a smile appears "that's the last you'll hear of me for a while. phoenix is blowing this joint for a few!"then smoke and fire surrounds me and I slip out the secret door ending up in the alley way and I lean against the wall trembling.

soon enough I'm airborne… you guys are probably thinking why i've been so quiet. well you try losing your whole family then your last bit of real family and finding out the guy you love is now dating the red headed devil. so as I'm flying my black wings start fading back to white and tan and i sigh. then I see a black shape… "shit" I murmured and then poured on the speed...

* * *

**that's it for now until i decide what to do now… the songs are "who's kissing you tonight" by Jason aldean "Johnny cash" Jason aldean. "kryptonite"and"here without you" by 3 doors down. I've redone this first chapter and hope that its better than the first try!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY CHARACTER...

I KNOW THE CAPITALIZATION IS OFF AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT BUT PLEASE ENJOY!

**i cursed."damnit" i poured more speed into my escape and then when i was far enough away i bolted into the forest to my house and changed my appearance again. i now have feathery tawny hair and deep green eyes and about 5'2..**

**"hmm i don't know what i enjoy more"i murmur."this appearance gig or the speed." shaking my head i wonder if i should have just confronted fang. i really missed him dreadfully.i feel my green eyes fade back to my brown and sigh. i glance around and lock the two doors and shut and lock all the windows and then cover them.**

**i release my normal self and smile slightly at my dark blonde hair that has now grown passed my butt and i crack my neck. i stopped growing and am now 6'1 and proud of it,yet i hide it.. my face had changed and became for angular. i could almost pass as one of those supermodels nudge used to talk about.. if it wasn't for the 17 foot tan and white wings i have..**

**speaking of said wings i ran my fingers through the feathers and smiled."i will never have to say goodbye to you guys."i murmur. through everything i've been through i'll always have my wings. .that thought keeps me happy,and the fact that my flock is nice and safe and happy.**

**"fangs got a little girlfriend."i murmur and wrinkle my nose in disgust"little redheaded bimbo that she is.he's happy. last time i checked little angel was in high school dating some boy. nudge was graduating and iggy had went to college and the little gasman had graduated early.." i still keep an eye out on them. i still worry about them.. hell if i could i'd follow them around like a mother hen but i can't "your not a mother max..your too young."i clench my fist as i whisper the words fang had spoken to me." what does he know." i growled and sighed. someone would think i'm crazy talking to myself.**

**i heard a ruffle through the trees and frowned. maybe i should invest in a watchdog..yeah a nice big german shepherd or something. that brings a laugh out of me."i'm hilarious." **

**i walk over and plop my butt down on my bed and run my finger over a black feather fang had given me a while back." i need to get over you. you've gotten over me..hell,if you even liked me at all." i lay the feather down as i stripped and changed into my pajamas which were ironically tweety pajamas saying"i thought i thaw a puddy tat!". "i thought i that a eraser tat!" i snorted and rolled my eyes.**

**"stupid people doesn't know what really goes on in the world.. resident evil was pretty damn close though." i had been bored.. and hungry for revenge.. i never found the erasers or the bastards who did that to ella and mrs.martinez. i gave up about a year ago.**

**i miss fighting the erasers to tell you the truth. i never could be normal jane. it drives me up the damn wall.i'd been itching for a good fight for a while now.."i should take up karate.maybe kick jackie chans ass or something." thanks to the training of jeb ,we had been taught every fighting style known to man and some we even made up. we'd been a team back then and i'd been the fearless leader..**

**"damn normal sucks." i groaned laying my head against my pillow." i miss the action! i swear i need to get a dog or something, hell a parrot. something to talk to.. i used to enjoy this damn lonelyness but now its driving me up the wall!" **

**i continued to grumble as the wind begins to pick up and i scowled"damn witch...wizard.. i better not be in kansas when i wake up or the wizards gonna have his magic shoved straight up his ass."i layed my head against my pillow and wrapped my wings around my waist as i pull my cover up and sigh."mm warmth." then my eyes drift shut.**

**i wake up with the sun in my eyes and frown"damn sun. i will never escape your wraith will i??"i scowled as i sit up and see it is peeking through my curtains.**

**"evil apollo."i grumbled. as the sun blasted me again.i waved my hand using my elemental powers and blew the curtains tightly shut and smirked"fear me for i am badass still!" i chuckled as i stood up and raised my arms over my head with a yawn and arched my back with a soft groan as my bones crack..mm that always feels good...i jumped as a crash was heard downstairs and a growl escapes me.."damn bastards think they can break into my house."i mutter" time to kick some ass" i start walking downstairs and i find a sight i nthought i wouldn't see for a while..standing there was ari who smirked at me."hello max"he sneered."we've captured your little lover boy thanks to my red headed assistant."he grinned as i growled at him."come to the middle of the forest and your little flock might just make it." and with that he left and i smirked"time for that fight" i cracked my knuckles as i walked upstairs almost skipping but i was pissed that they'd messed with my flock. **

**i changed quickly into a pair of ripped jeans and a black tanktop with a bluejean jacket with rips in it and a pair of steeltoed combat boots... i don't know why..but the combat boots i fell in love with...the steel toe is just a bonus so i don't get my toes hurt.**

**i then proceed to walk out my door. i then grinned.i wanted to mess with aris mind. i felt my hair change color, to a reddish brown and my warm brown eyes turn a wicked sapphire blue..my bangs turned firey red as the white streaks in my wings turned black and the tan was changed to a crimson red."mm i love it."i hummed as i grew a few inches completing my phoenix look. i then took to the sky and stretched out my wings and almost purred. this was exhilerating... then it hit me..how the hell had they managed to catch my whole flock...that pissed me off... i beat my wings faster flying toward the center of the forest...**

_**fangs pov**_

**"figures."i grumble staring at lissa on aris arm with a wrinkle of my nose."i should have just told her" he cursed as ari smirked at fang."told her what? they you were in love with your "sister?" "he made qoutation marks as fang growled and lunged only to be held back by the straps. lissa wrinkled her nose"that is like so nasty!" she looked at him as nudge...who was probably around 15 now cocked an eyebrow."and what you are attached to now isn't?that is eww... you know..alot of things are eww...worms...snakes...spiders.EW!" the teenage angel smiled at nudge" i can't wait to see max!!! i haven't see her in a long time i miss her!" at that iggy nodded"yeah i missed our bossy leader too." the gasman nodded agreeing and began to hum the costipation song then mimicked max"this isn't a democracy its a maxocracy!" **

**i smiled at hearing her voice..even though it was from gazzy... i really missed max over these years and it took all i had not to go find her... then i go to the bar and find a phoenix chick...that reminds me so much of her...it was freaking weird... she even had wings... pretty cool wings i might add but not as beautiful as my max... i blinked at the thought and seen angel look at me weirdly..a blush started to form on my face...**

**she smiled looking at him."don't worry fang she loves you too...she's just trying to fight it... at least that what i read from her the last time she visited about 2 years ago."she said with a frown and then glanced up at the sky"someones coming..." i'd heard the sudden woosh of air and as ari glanced up something shot across the sky and then a boot made contact with aris face and lissa screamed as she was blasted back by what looked like a snow ball and phoenix stood on top of ari grinning down at him."hello fuzzball!" he growled and glanced up at her "your not max!" he snarled"who the hell are you" he brought his paw up to punch her but phoenix appeared by lissa circling her as lissa frowned at her"aren't you the bartender chick?" at that phoenix grinned"why yes. ..you deserve a cookie..better yet...a fist."and with that lissa was uppercutted into a tree as phoenix hummed rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet her black and red wings twitching slightly as angel stared at her and blinked.."i can't read your mind.."she stated as phoenix winked"i know angel.."she hummed as ari growled"stop ignoring me you bitch now where is max at!tell me or the little one gets to be wolf food"he smirked as erasers walked out of the forest as phoenix cocked her head'why should i care? i don't know her."her eyes twinkled as they began to darken.. **

**ari smirked and opened his mouth"alright boys---" he was cut off as phoenix grinned"but i would highly not suggest doing it"she looked at her nails as her hair started lightening in the sun and ari and the others watched as her hair faded to a sun kissed blonde and angel squealed"MAX!" the red and black wings faded changing into white and tan and her stretched out slightly before they were folded and the woman shrunk an inch and then the sapphire eyes changed to a warm brown full of amusement and anger as they narrowed on ari." i don't appreciate anyone messing with my flock, you mutt."she growled ... then looked over at lissa and her eyes flared a reddish"or messing with their feeling"she then turned and glanced at fang who was staring at max and grinned at him."i told you the little red head was trouble."she stated simply before turning back to ari."so you have me what are your other wishes.. mine are for you to wear some deodorizer or something."she wrinkled her nose"you stink like ass... no a wet dogs ass... i bet your breath smells worse considering you lick your on crotch"at that gazzy and iggy snorted in laughter as nudge started"shes right! hes a lupine..eww thats just gross.if i was forced to be a dog i'd like rub my butt across the floor or something... i couldn't lick my own butt...eww..." angel was smiling as she watched max... and smirked as she began to read fangs mind..."**_** man max has changed...shes beautiful..."**_** she snorted and rolled her eyes"she's always been beautiful."she stated looking at him and he glared at her...**

**max pov.**

**i rolled my eyes hearing angel and smiled"thats my girl..." i glanced at ari and my eyes narrowed as even his eyes looked over my body and i scowled"what is this a modeling agency. damnit. i came here to play the hero. yaa! i haven't done it in a while and probably to kick your furry ass back to our dear bastard daddy." i said cheerfully as he smirked"at least he's still alive. did you enjoy our little present? my men had fun with ella and enjoyed slaughtering dr.martinez" at that anger fueled me and i snarled."you son of a bitch. take that back.your not going back to daddy... your going back to hell" i knew my eyes were red and i smirked at the suprise in his eyes as i started pacing." what dear daddy didn't tell you i've gotten powers since we last met." i heard angel giggle"cool max! but could you possibly...burn through these straps."at that i glanced at her and smiled"sure sweety!" and the straps holding then began to burn and then snapped as they oomphed and dropped slightly as i slid into a fighting pose and smirked at ari who backed away slightly" aww whats wrong with the big bad wolf? afraid of the genetically enhanced stronger red riding hood?" i laughed as he snarled and lunged at me.i crossed my arms and then hummed a song as i sidestepped dodging his hits."note to self stop listening to music while showering" i said casually as he growled and sliced my cheek slightly and smirked at me and i just rolled my eyes and they flared red again as i drew my fist back and it was surrounded in fire as i smirked at his fearful look before i drilled him in the face and then began a mass of punches and kicks each landed on his body before i roundhoused kicked him into the tree and rocked on my heels."come on wolfy boy! get up i'm not done with you yet."i growled. i was pissed off at him for what he'd done to ella and he seemed to be not getting up anytime soon so i turned and walked over to angel and nudge and hugged them tightly."i've missed you two!" i murmured as they hugged me back before nudge pulled back and stared wide eyed"man max that was so totally cool you were all fire and stuff awesome! your a walking flame! what else can you do.. oh yeah the shapeshifting is wicked to! you could turn into like... pamela anderson or someone!! that is so cool not that you need it because you are prettier then her and almost all of them." i covered her mouth with my hand."breath nudge!"i laughed as she took a deep breath and i moved over and oomphed as i was tackled by a ecstatic gasman.**

**"max that was so cool you were like all ghostrider!!!" i blinked and began laughing as i hugged him back and smiled at him." i thank ya...i'll be right back."and then i felt aris fist aimed at my back and i turned and caught his fist with my hand and headbutted him hard as my wings snapped out and i shaped them into a metal... hard and sharp and i wrapped my wings around him and jerked making a huge slice across his body before i released his fist and punched him back again and then turned and hugged a awestruck iggy.."man max that sounded like it hurt!" at that i smirked as i heard aris whimpering"i'm sure it did igster." i smiled before i pulled back slightly and glanced at aris body and walked over casually my hands in my pant pockets as i continued to hum the song before i brought my foot down hard on his skull and it shattered... oh yes thats the reason why i love combat boots... they rock... and can really crutch a skull... i then proceeded to burn the body of said skull and glanced over at the left over erasers who was staring at me like i was the devil and i advanced toward them and flung my wings out wide and growled"BOO!" they yelped and took off nito the forest as i began to laugh and fall on my butt.**

**i heard five other laughters and then a scream as lissa woke up and glanced around and lunged at me. i glanced down at the short 5'4 woman and raised an eyebrow."little girl you better stop before i roast your little backstabbing ass."i growled as she glared at me but left and i made a mental note to scare the hell out of her later... then i sighed and turned and met the shocked eyes of my last flock member...his blue eyes were staring at me in shock, love?, and pain...**

**i opened my mouth and spoke his name..."fang..."**

**cliffy!!! woooosh!! give me reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy its the same thing.capitalization and all that jazz..**

**disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride or any of the characters mention except faith.. i don't own supernatural either. because damnit if i did. sam and dean would be my slaves and fang would be also.,muahahahahaahahaha**

i dreamed of this moment...to see him again...he gave a classic fang smirk"max" his tone was cocky and his voice sounded so much better then in the bar i had to supress a shiver as i scowled at him. then i moved and tackled him in a hug.and we oomphed as we landed in the leaves while the others broke into laughter seeing me straddling fangs hips and his arms loosely around him hips and his hair in his eyes and my hair was everywhere.

" i missed you"i smiled down at him and he gave me a uncharacteristic grin.he felt me shiver and smirked at me and i growled darkly and he just wiggled his eyebrows and growled back... i scowled and wacked him upside the head and got up muttering about sexist men and jumped suddenly as my cell started"_HEY YOUR A CRAZY BITCH BUT YOU FUCK SO GOOD I'M ON TOP OF IT"_fang started laughing as iggy snorted and gazzy just raised an eyebrow and nudge giggled and angel blinked... as i flipped my phone and a sexy male voice i hadn't heard from in a while sounded"hey sexy bird babe" it was dean... i'd met him at the bar when he was here looking for demons.. yes the dean winchester...

"hey cocky bastard how you've been?" i smirked humming the crazy bitch song .dean snorted on the other line "do you still have that song as your ringtone? babe it may fit you but come on get a personal ringtone for me...like..dirty white boy..." fang suddenly narrowed his eyes as i hummed." boys hump, men fuck"i stated simply as fang seemed to choke and iggy started laughing as i heard someone choke in the background as dean grumbled"i do more then fuck baby! you know me!" and a smirk crossed my face "yeah i know.. tell the samsta i says hi... now what do you want? are you stuck in the pokie again? or has the demonic bitch abandoned you again. or has your little thief stolen something again ..or... are you in a succumbus house and need my help escaping from the crazy whore"i said brightly.

"neither.. we are doing good and i was thinking bout my little angelic babe and i wanted to check on ya!"he said humming as i shook my head"well i have to go.i have company and old friends. i'll check on you sooner or later. bye dean" i flipped my phone shut and muttered about cocky bastards as nudge looked at me and grinned slyly"did max have a boyfriend?" fang suddenly looked interested and i inwardly winced but i grinned at her as my eyes seemed to dance"yep. she did. now enough about whats been going on with me."i stated as i looked at them as fangs blue eyes seemed to be darker and he seemed agitated as i cocked an eyebrow at him as i seen jealously flash in his eyes and i teased"now is fang jealous of dean?" at that a tiny blush crossed his cheek then it disappeared as he snorted"hell no."

i felt a tiny bit of disappointed before i shrugged and shook my head at him."anyway. come to my little home and telleth me what you've been up too"i hummed as i walked over to the others nad fang glared daggers at my back. i continued to hum for some god know reason...as angel moved and wrapped her arms around my waist."max i've missed you!! alot ..wheres your cabin at?did you know that total is a daddy!I"

i hugged her back happily and then was stumped.." what?!"i looked down at her and raised an eyebrow."he actually..."i was badly stumped"their must be alot of desperate dogs then"i muttered shaking my head and met fangs amused gaze and i stuck my tongue out at him and he snorted"really mature maxie!"

i smirked and just rolled my eyes."old enough to know better,still to young to care"i stated simply and iggy shook his head"man max,you really do sing in a bar. at first i didn't believe fang.but now...shooot is their a song you don't know?"he raised an eyebrow at me and i grinned."nope!" i said proudly."i'm a walking jukebox." and then i stiffened as i heard something and seen iggy turn his head with a frown."guys..."it was just like old times as i moved and literally bolted to where nudge stood and tackled her down as a dart thudded against the tree behind her, i then winced as one hit me in the neck...one minute i was on top of nudge...the next...i'm out cold..

i woke up chained to the wall and scowled"can't i get a moment of free time? damnit why does this always happen..." i growled out and tried to move my arms enough to blast the chains with fire but hissed as an electric shock ran through my body and jeb..walked out."we've left you alone for quite some time maximum,but you never saved the world like you believed."he stated and suddenly he grinned evilly." your whole flocks here maximum.i need you to save the world truly save it..." he continued as i heard a male groan come from beside me and i glanced over and seen fang hanging there shaking his head dizzily as jeb continued."they're going to see what really became of you after they found their parents, no secrets between flockmembers,right max?"i seen red."don't show them that you bastard"i hissed as my hands wrapped around the chains and i lifted my body of slightly only to fall back down and i shook my head as waves of electricity went through my body and i clenched my teeth."max?"fang said quietly glancing at me from the corner of his eyes and i just gave a weak smile"i'm okay." 

jeb just laughed at them."i mean even ari thought of you differently after we showed him everything. he didn't think you had it in you..."he smirked as i growled at him."your times coming old man.."i snarled."i'm not the same.i won't hesitate to rip your fucking throat out."he smirked"which is why after we show your little memories,we will terminate you because you are corrupted."i sneered"kinda does that to a person after their half sister was raped and their mom was killed,leaving her all alone because her bastard of a father didn't give a damn about her." at that jeb moved and backhanded me and i just smirked."whats wrong daddy did i hit a nerve"i spit the blood into his face. the others were awake and watching us.he stayed quiet and just grinned at me as he hit a button on a remote and a huge plasma screen fell down.."damn...mad scientists can afford alot these days"gazzy commented and i glanced at him and smiled slightly."that my little trooper...who is getting taller then i am...damn."i muttered as he grinned at me,. "i love you guys... never forget that..i'd never harm a hair on your heads." i continued as i shut my eyes tightly as i heard the plasma start... i peeled my eyes open to see ella's bloody body... and my scream and i heard fang growl from beside me. then it changed...it been a year and i'd been hellbent for revenge. i was wearing black leather... don't ask me why. i just enjoyed it..and it looked good on me by the way... my eyes were cold,harsh,bloodthirsty..the brown a deep angry mocha color...i had snapped in a bar and literally destoryed the bar after some one tried to rape me... he had been burned to a crisp and then i'd attacked everyone in that bar...

i had been in such a rage...i shut my eyes as i heard fangs intake of breath, angels gasp,gazzys and nudge's whimper,iggy listened and i could hear his silent gasp. i was walking away from the burning building and my wings were fading from tan and white to black and red...that night phoenix had been born. my features didn't change only my wings had.. i spread them and hthen i took off with a burst of speed.

it then changed to a picture of me staring down millions of men,women and children. i watched as i tore through them like they were rats and i was a exterminator locked with poison.i blocked, i pierced,i stabbed,i bit, i was angry...more angry then i'd ever been..i watched as i killed a little girl with blonde hair and i glanced away from the tv biting my lip.i glanced at fang and he was impassive except for the shock in his eyes and i looked at the others, angel was crying along with nudge and gazzy was telling iggy everything and both of their eyes were widened.the video then turned off as annie and jeb walked out smirking" you see how corrupt she is? how monstrous she's become? she needs to be terminated before she turns on you" at that angel spoke up"she'd never turn on us! " i glanced at the others and their eyes were on me and i resisted the urge to roll my eyes."ditto" i hummed as angel smiled at me. i glanced over at fang and seen him with a slight smile"it was either you or them max. no matter what."he stated simply and i smiled back.. as annie rolled her eyes."how touching." and i smirked"it is isn't it.? it seems your little plan backfired. they don't hate me. " i grinned as she scowled."poor poor annie is all mad and gonna throw a hissy fit because her little plan wouldn't work. now shes gonna haul max and attempt to terminate her"i grinned."she can damn well try" my eyes sparked mischieviously. she rolled her eyes and whistled"erasers get max!"she commanded as they approached me,

i allowed them to get me down and three of them held my arms and one held my wings as i rolled my eyes and gave fang a wink at his weird look and i started humming."ding dong the wicked witch is dead"!" i grinned at anne who scowled at me as the erasers beganleading me toward the door way as i stopped and arched my back so it would crack and i sighed blithely as the eraser growled"what? i had to crack my back. if i'm gonna die then at least let my loosen up my bones before i'm struck with rigormortis"i said sarcastically. then as we walked through the doorway i lifted my body up and put both feet on either side of the doorway and they pushed me into a split and they whimpered slightly and i heard fang and iggy along with gazzy hiss between their teeth.i smirked and kicked off as i banged my head against the eraser holding me and the erasers dropped to the ground as i rolled from them and bolted toward fang to unlock him but was dragged down. i turned clenching my fist and right hooked the eraser holding me down with a growl and kicked its body off me. i then turned and grabbed a hold of his chain and jerked roughly and it broke.then i oomphed as i was pressed hard against him by an eraser and he smirked"just can't get enough of me can you max?"

i rolled my eyes"you wish lover boy" i pushed myself off him and murmured to myself"i ask for more excitement and what do i get? a bastard returning from the dead and a bunch of pmsing werewolves and a bastard and a bitch i should have killed a long time ago..note to self.stop wishing on stars" i sighed as the erasers stared at me."she's crazy..."one stated as i started laughing."noo...she would rather talk to herself then a bunch of ignoramous people who lick their own crotches!" they lunged at me and i dunked as a leg whipped out from above me and they were roundhouse kicked into the wall by fang as i moved and let the others go.then i met the annes eyes and i smirked at her."Come and get me "i flipped her off."or better yet i'll come get you"i began toward her and jeb as the others took out the erasers. they backed away and i smirked"Whats wrong? afraid of your little creation? of the corrupt being that you know will not hesitate to kill you? good you should be"i smirked and turned my back on them walking over the others."lets go"i hummed and practically skipped out as fang shook his head following me. then i heard it" i thought you was going to kill us"anne could keep her mouth shut."i am." i said simply."whose to say i'm not killing you from the inside out"my voice took a cryptic tone."you feel the the pain shooting through your ear and your visions become blurry isn't it? your head is starting to bust,you feel your heartbeating faster?well go see a doctor congrats!YOU HAVE A EAR INFECTION"i laughed as anne fainted and jeb was pale.i heard iggy and gazzy snort"just scare them to death!" and i just hummed walking ahead of them happy"danced on into the night"i murmured. i twitched slightly with the urge to dance before i turned to the others.fang had his eyebrow raised, angel and nudge were smiling and gazzy and iggy was confused and i mirrored fang.

"what?"i stated simply and fang shook his head and mouthed "later" i smirked and then stopped in midair..."now wait a minute.if ari knew where i lived...then holy fuck my house." i stiffened and bolted out the door. then i skidded to a stop causing fang to bounce into me and we both go crashing to the floor"good job max"he grunted with a oomph."i know.they should give me a raise"i smirked up at him before i flipped out my phone hit speedial 1 and it rang..

_NO ONES POV_

"FAITH!where are you? stope running around like a wild animal!"she paused."alright so maybe you are...but stil go check on my house.an ass of major proportions could have destroyed it.."she paused and listened"yes run white fang run then call me scooby doo"she flipped it shut and sighed then raised an eyebrow up at fang who was currently straddling her hips looking down at her with a weird expression.

"get off me!"she scowled up at him and fang just smirked down at her."no"he winked as she blushed slightly and then bucked her hips,wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him off smirking at his incredulous look."gotcha"she stood up and arched her back slightly as it cracked."max that was awesome!where'd you learn to do that?can you teach me"nudge continued blabbering."because it was like totally awesome." 

max shook her head at her as fang glared at her playfully and she just winked at him as her cell rang."hello faith..its still standing?good.yeah i'm gonna need you in a few minutes. yes your powerness...alright just move your white ass!"she hung up and smiled at them."now we fly back to my litttle cabin"she grinned as fang cocked an eyebrow"man your still bossy"he sighed as i just ran my tongue over my lips with my smirk."duh. if you must know its still a maxocracy pal." and i turned as i heard something like a really soft moan and i grinned and slipped out of the blue jean jacket i'd slipped on and stretched my wings with a happy sigh and reached out and gently pulled two out and placed them behind my ears and nudge opened her mouth."so you can really change your body? how does that work?have you ever changed into a man? if so how does your period work? cause that would totally suck"she wrinkled her nose as fang and iggy seemed to pale and gazzy laughed as she continued."that would be so weird.so you can change anything awesome!"

max was standing there with her mouth open" no i haven't turned into a man nudge! why would i want to."she wrinkled her nose."that would just be strange! i already have to tell enough freakin lesbians that i'm straight"she turned pale and shook her head"eww"

fang grinned at her"aww max is sought after by women.whats next? chickens?"

she scowled at him and then proceeded to flip him off"just follow me and faith will meet us at home"and with that she crouched slightly,extended her wings and took off with a sigh. 

3 hours later...

**max p.o.v**

i'll save you the boring details.we flew in complete silence except for nudge's rambling about tacos and taco bell.As we landed i seen a pure white wolf laying down on my porch and i smiled. it had been a while since i'd seen faith, secretly her and dean had a huge thing, me and him didn't even date. HA! fang was so jealous...but its just not safe with me...they were so happy living their lives.So i'm going to use faiths power of erasing memories. she's going to erase their memories and they'll never know max was here. after they wake up i'll be phoenix. we landed and the white wolf began running up to me and it tackled me yipping happily.

i could sense fangs stiffness and tension at seeing the creature jump on me and i laughed as she licked me then scowled"OFF FIDO!" i said it with a playful growl and faith just bumped me on the hip before she jumped off me and landed in her human form.her long black hair framed her beautiful face. her ice blue eyes gleamed form her pale face and her white wolf ears flickered in the breeze as did her white tail as it wagged."flock meet faith,my friend and personal ally!" i smiled as she cocked her head and smirked at them" i don't bite."faith purred leaning against the wall."thats what they all say!"nudge stated then continued"you sure are pretty. but why do you turn into a white wolf and have wolf appendages?"

"because i'm an eraser."she stated simply and the whole group was on guard"i was one of the newest ones,they mixed the lycanthrope virus strand along with the wolf and human dna in me and poof out pops a pretty girl who can turn into a wolf and wag her tail while she's human."she grinned as iggy blinked slightly"so...your a werewolf"he said uneasy as i laughed."yes but her bite won't change you."i filled in faith was even in height with me and we could pass as twins if i wanted to..

"now max you want me to do it now?" faith questioned me as i nodded"yea,faith. all the way back until i changed into myself from phoenix when i saved them." 

fang growled"max what are you doing?"his dark blue eyes blazed as i smiled innocently at him."nothing fang. but .i do have something to say."she walked over to him,threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.fang left speechless soon wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer."dude.. i told you they had the hots for each other!" iggy smirked at gasman."i know everyday when we was still a group they thought about each other..."angel continued and smiled"its good to see them together..but what was max talking about..."she cocked her head and gasped"i haven't been able to read max's mind at all!" after she said that max pulled back and looked into fangs eyes." i love you fang. i always have."she whispered then moved from him as she took a look at faith."now." 

she heard fang whisper."i love you too max"before he fell forward passing out as did the others as faith waved her hands."alright lets get them into your house and then you go all phoenix on them."she laughed at max."you know people might think your schizo"she laughed as she seen me humming"MAN I WISH I HAD THE BALLS TO DO THAT TO HIM WHEN I WAS YOUNGER" i yelled out skipping."but now he won't remember a thing and they can go out and be happy"i sighed as sadness filled me and faith wrapped an arm around my shoulder."but you'll have me sweetie. and we can always go check on your loverboy or i can always give them their memory back. afterall we are all immortal here"

**WEEEEE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

ya...chapter 3 and i gots 10 reviews! yaaaa.lol i'm rejoicing.lol. makes me very very happy so i'm going to try and make this chapter really long...(probably won't succeed...but hey i can try!)

DISCLAIM...ER! : I DO NOT OWNETH MAXIMUM RIDE, BUT I OWN THE FOUR BOOKS AND HOPEFULLY I'LL OWN THE FIFTH IF HE DECIDES TO DO IT...I HOPETH HE DOES!

Max stared at her.."what? you mean...we are gonna live forever?"she said slowly,her brown eyes wide with disbelief..."What about them? what if they find someone they love...THEY'LL HAVE TO WATCH THEM DIE! OH THOSE ASSHOLE SCIENTISTS!" she snarled."they planned this i tell ya!"

Faith sighed and covered Max's mouth" alright nudge calm down...no they didn't plan this... its our body mutating."she stated scientifically.

"that's just creepy Faith...you going all scientist on me...any who...so are you gonna be Faith or do you want to be someone else.?"her eyes twinkled mischievously as faith shook her head."no phoenix."she emphasized."I'm just gonna be Faith...or... i could be...Wolverina."she said proudly with a smirk as Max shook her head"you aren't shooting metal outta your hands yet sister"

Faith pouted"just break my dreams ...that dude who played him was cute."She said nodding her head as Max even agreed."he was better in Van Helsing though."Faith purred in agreement...

"are you some kinda cat...how do you purr?" Max questioned as Faith smirked at her"the same way you coo tweety"she teased as a blush spread on Max's face.." i do not coo!" she growled at her as Faith growled back ...then she stiffened as her ear swerved toward the others."we need to get them into your guest room and then you need to go all phoenix and shield your mind from Angel.mines already shielded"she said watching Max as her form shimmered and she grew a few inches as her sandy blond hair turned jet black and the bangs turned red,her wings adapted black and red as her eyes turned a sapphire blue as Faith smirked"oo i just love it when you change your appearance for me babe. it gets me all tingly"she teased.

Max growled at her as a blush came to her face."god you've been talking to Dean to much."Phoenix(yall know max is phoenix! ok...now i shall refer to her as Phoenix..or Phe...) rolled her eyes.

"i won't deny it..."she smirked wickedly"you have to admit though... hes freakin adorable!"

Phoenix sighed and sneaked a glance at Fang..."not as adorable...dude... when i was a teenager i never thought i'd have a conversation about guys..."She chuckled as Faith gave her a wise nod"I'm rubbing off on ya"she grinned at her."now.. who we moving first..." ..

Phoenix looked at the flock.."lets move Angel,Gazzy and Nudge first"She said softly walking over to Angel and easily picking her up as Faith walked over and hoisted up Gazzy..."god I hope he doesn't fart"she prayed as she walked toward the guest rooms...but true to his name..just as she layed him down he let one rip and she yelped and held her nose,cursing her enhanced senses...as she bolted out of the room hearing phoenix laughing but she was holding her nose too.

they both walked down and Phoenix carried Fang's arms while Faith carried his legs.." i tell ya Phe... you birdies sure are light"she teased Phoenix who was looking down at Fang with a long away look..

"are you sure you don't want him to remember?"Faith asked softly watching her,saddened for her friend...

"no..."Phoenix said quietly looking up at her" he thinks I'm a monster.. i mean hell Faith i killed children!" her blue eyes were fading to brown with tears..."aww Phe...lets carry him up there and I'll give you a hug"

Phoenix rolled her eyes"that's enough Faith."she said with a slight smile as they layed Fang down..

"good because Hun, we have work to do at the bar tonight!"she grinned deviously"do you want to sing that Reba and Kelly song with me...ooo whats it called...um...Does he love you!" she seemed proud of herself as Phoenix rolled her eyes."sure...but I'm Reba"

"of course my fiery redhead"Faith smirked at her... as Phoenix scowled"its only the bangs! " she threw her hands up exasperated then sighed"come on lets let them rest"she said softly brushing her bangs from her face...

"besides."Faith paused"we have to practice"she hummed walking downstairs toward Phoenix's basement where a electric guitar,bass guitar,and a set of drums along with mikes ..

Phoenix took one last look at Fang and sighed before she followed Faith,her eyes a chocolate brown filled with emotions before they suddenly flared back blue..

she walked downstairs and began practicing with Faith...

5 hours later...

**flocks pov**

Fang began to wake up with a groan...then he remembered Ari and Lissa and he shot up quickly and glanced around,noting the dark blue painted walls, the beds , he was in one, Iggy lying on the other, Angel and Nudge sharing a bed and Gasman walked out of the bathroom yawning."hey Fang.."he said looking around"do you know where we are?"Gazzy questioned.

Fang gave him a look"yeah let me check my GPS..."he said sarcastically as the others began to wake up.

a few minutes later their door opened and Fang recognized the black haired woman with the red and black wings."what are we doing here"he demanded standing up staring down phoenix who stared at him back with her piercing blue eyes.

"that's a nice thank you"She snorted."i come and save your asses from the mutated mutt and your here demanding answers...how cliche."she murmured looking around."Who are you guys?"she tapped her foot leaning against the wall as Nudge started up..."ooo your wings are beautiful with the black and red...ooo kinda like Fang's wings but his are all black and slightly purple looking,who are you? you are very pretty... oo i love your eyes they are like one of them Siberian huskies!"mmhmhmh"her mouth was covered by Iggy's hand as she shook her head.."wow..."she stated looking at Nudge in shock.." well anyway. my name is Phoenix and welcome to my humble abode"she bowed with a smile.

"that's Nudge"angel said with a smile."I'm Angel and this is my brother Gasman."she said pointed to Gazzy.

"I'm Iggy"

"Fang" Fang murmured looking at her with his head to the side."why did you save us from Ari?"he narrowed his eyes."how did you know?"

she rolled her eyes."considering the fact that i control the elements, had years of military training and karate,and the fact that he took you right at the edge of my forest."she gave him a duh look."anyway..are you guys hungry? they are pancakes downstairs ,along with bacon,eggs,and.."she paused and turned around and yelled"what else do you have Faith?"

their was a yell of "sausage,biscuits,gravy,donuts,bagels." as she nodded." yep thats Faith,shes a friend of mine. now your welcome to eat"and with that she turned and walked downstairs toward the breakfast,her black and red wings folded neatly in her back along with a black feather and a red feather in her hair..

"she seems nice."Nudge commented with a smile as Iggy agreed."almost too nice... i wonder.."he had a perverted look on his face as Angel scowled"no they are not lesbians!" she smacked him upside the head murmuring about pigs." i can't read Phoenix's mind."she said softly..."but anyway lets go.. I'm hungry"and then she started downstairs followed by Nudge.

Fang and the others quickly followed.

"theirs something about Phoenix"Fang murmured wonderingly.

"i know what you mean"gazzy said as he smelt freshly done scrambled eggs and they came among the funny scene of what could only be a white erasery woman and Phoenix glaring at each other across the table."hahaha admit it Phe.i can cook better then you"the wolf girl smirked as Phoenix rolled her eyes and blushed."shut it Faith, I can make better cookies, iIm not meant to cook! I don't cook for my money, I sing , "Faith put a hand to her mouth in a gasp."Are you calling me a food whore!! selling my food for money! I oughta whoop your canary asss from here to Tenessee"she growled and threw a biscuit at Phoenix but it exploded infront of her. Faith grumbled"stupid ghostrider woman."She then looked up and grinned"howdy partners!! i'm Faith ,Phoenixs' food whore"She glared at Phoenix who just smirked at her.

hmm i would love some reviews.sorry i'e been wrapped up in school and everything. Maximum Assassin should have a new hapter up soon also. well enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy I'm back! hazaa! sorry i haven't updated in a while. life's been a bit hectic. but any who..i have 15 reviews..omg... yall must love me!! thank you so much and I'm glad your liking this story. so i shall update it now!

Disclaimer:i do not own maximum ride, if i did fang and max would be together and have so many hilarious fights everyone would be rolling on the floor with laughter.

now...ON WITH THE STORY!

Phoenix smirked innocently"whatever you say my Darling food whore."she chuckled at the flocks look. "yes this is Faith, yes shes an eraser.. no shes not evil...and no"her look turned dark"WE AREN'T LESBIANS!"she snarled as Iggy looked innocently away.

"aw come on Phe"Faith teased with a purr" you know you _love _me?"she grinned deviously and fluttered her eyelashes"come ease my aching loins!" as Phoenix scowled at her and Fang coughed.

Faith looked away pouting"girl can't get any love from anybody"she sighed and then glanced at the hungry flock"well what ya waiting for an invitation. dig in I've made enough food to kill 3 military forces with obesity!"

Nudge squealed"omg so much food mmm it looks so good,ooh are those blueberry pancakes..i love blueberry pancakes... so yummy and sweet yet sour you know what else is sour?...mhmmhmhmh" Iggy had his hand over her mouth shaking his head...

Faith grinned"well would ya lookie there? that girl could fill up a hot air balloon with that mouth"she winked at Nudge playfully who giggled behind Iggy's hand.

Angel was looking between Faith and Phoenix"i can't read your minds"she stated almost annoyed.

they looked innocently at each other"well"Faith started."you see its a really old habit that we.." "haven't been able to break...we've had to shield our minds so much we can't...per.say...unshield them"Phoenix finished.

Gazzy smiled lazily sitting down."mm mm food.."he popped a blueberry pancake in his mouth and seemed to melt..."man ...Fang Iggy dudes...these are awesome!"

Fang cocked an eyebrow and sat down and quickly copied Gazzys actions and held back a groan."dude they are!"

Faith shook her head"dude..."she said in a surfer voice...and then Phoenix grabbed her."cometh my dudet, we need to go practice for tonight"

Faith pouted"but I was socializing!" her white tail wagged innocently as her white ears twitched."now darlin.please..fine fine fine.. Reba let me go lets go sing about you loosing your man"she smirked deviously" to me!"

Phoenix scowled and smacked her over the head"come on fluffy"she dragged her out as Iggy began to dig in happily.

moments later they heard a door shut and the sound of a voice checking a microphone."testing testing 1...2..3. Phoenix has a penis..."Fang choked on his pancake and Iggy snorted as Nudge started up"what she does? I thought only boys had those... you know my boyfriend told me that he wanted his removed...why would he want it removed is it turning gay or something..what about you Fang do you want your penis removed?"she asked innocently.

Fang finally escaping his choking fit just growled"hell no!"

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Phoenix was blushing from head to toe"Faith!"she hissed darkly as the white eraser just grinned.

"lets just get started"she stated as she grabbed the microphone as Faith put the CD in... and Phoenix started up...

(Phe will be in _italicize _an Faith will be **bold)**

_I've known about you for a while now  
When he leaves me he wears a smile now  
As soon as he's away from me  
In your arms is where he wants to be_

Faith just smirked innocently as she started up.her voice was different from Phoenix's light melody voice hers was low and husky ...

**But you're the one he rushes home to  
You're the one he gave his name to  
I'll never see his face in the early morning light  
You have his mornings, his day times  
And sometimes I have his nights**

then their voices melded together almost in perfect harmony.

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)  
Like he loves me (Like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (Does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper (Does he whisper)  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you (Does he love you)  
Like he's been loving me**_

**But when he's with me  
He says he needs me  
And that he wants me  
That he believes in me**

_And when I'm in his arms  
Oh he swears there's no one else  
Is he deceiving me  
Or am I deceiving myself  
(Am I deceiving myself)_

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)  
Like he loves me (Like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (Does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper (Does he whisper)  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you (Does he love you)  
Like he's been loving me**_

_Oh and shouldn't I lose my temper?_

**Oh and shouldn't I be ashamed?**

_Cuz I have everything to lose_

**And I, I have nothing to gain**

_**But does he love you (Does he love you)  
Like he loves me (Like he loves me)  
Does he think of you (Does he think of you)  
When he's holding me  
And does he whisper (Does he whisper)  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you (Does he love you)  
Like he's been loving me**_

_Oh does he love you ._

they finished facing each other almost as if they were getting ready to attack each other...then they broke into laughter leaning against each other"we bad"Faith quoted and Phoenix finished"we bad!" they continued their laughing fit before they grew serious..."poo i have a song i wish to sing "Faith grinned and a tune began...Phoenix started chuckling as she recognized the song.

**This boy here wants to move too fast  
He sees my future as having a past  
Well, I don't think so  
I don't think so**

That boy there, well he's playing a fool  
He thinks he's funny and he thinks he's cool  
We'll I don't think so  
I don't think so

Cheap date, bad taste, another night gone to waste  
Talking about nothing in so many words  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once

And, I , I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog

Here's this guy, thinks he's bad to the bone  
He wants to pick me up and take me home  
Well, I don't think so  
I don't think so

Cage fights, PlayStation, X-Games, Raider Nation  
Oversize pants with an ego to match  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once

And, I , I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog

Why can't they be like the ones that mean everything to me  
The warm and loyal, open and friendly  
It's not like I'm not trying  
'Cause I'll give anyone a shot once

I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my

I close my eyes  
And, I kiss that frog  
Each time finding  
The more boys I meet the more I love my dog

The more I love my dog...

Phoenix clapped her hands."that's my wolf girl"She chuckled as Faith smirked and bowed."now my little turtledove"Faith smirked at Phoenix"tis your turn."

_  
Yeah, Yeah_

What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small

It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

Yeah, Yeah

faith sniffled wiping at her eyes."Ti's so beautiful darlin..."she glanced at her watch,shocked."dang...girl we gotta get ready for the show!"

Faith moved quickly and dragged Phoenix up the stairs and looked over at the flock"would you dear friends of phe like to join us at the club? I'll drive! be ready in 10 minutes"she then dragged Phoenix up the stairs as she gave them a "help me"look.

9 minutes later...

Phoenix walked down first wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans hugging her long legs wearing a tight turquoise halter top,her wings were pulled tightly in and invisible ,her long straight hair was now long and curly,curling around her face alluringly while her dark blue eyes were accented with silver eyeshadow and her long lashes were curled up with a touch of lip gloss accenting her already full lips as she playfully winked at Fang who was slightly gaping"see?"she smirked at him"I clean up nice"

She chuckled and glanced up"alright your highness come down!"

Faith walked down wearing a low cut silver blouse that accented her eyes and faded tight jeans with her wavey black hair, her blue eyes were accented with silver eyeshadow as well but black ended at the tips of her eyes giving her a mysterious look.

"now lovers and Lady's and gentlemen...lets go boogie!"she hummed slipping on a pair of high heeled boots as Phoenix shook her head"hide the chocolate"she made a mental note as she slid on a pair of cowboy boots.

"What are we driving in"Gazzy asked curiously as they turned a corner only to gasp.

The songs are in order "Does He Love You" by Reba and Kelly(Linda) and "More Boys I Meet"by Carrie Underwood,"So Small" also by Carrie Underwood.


	6. Chapter 6

IIIII'M back and Omg... Thank you all guys this has got to be the first time I've reached over 10...woo hoo...yaaaaaa maketh me happy...so so happy...ecstatic! So here shall be chapter 6 I believe of...THE MAXIMUM ENDING!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! Except faith.haha.

* * *

A super shiny black Corvette was in front of them..faith moaned walking over toward it and just laid her top half over the hood and stroked it. "I'm sorry baby"she whispered lovingly. "we just have to many...but don't you worry"she purred tenderly and gently kissed the hood"I'll take you for a spin later.." ...Gasman on the other hand was amazed "Iggy its a freaking 2008 black Corvette ZO6! Its black...its like that stupid Tony Stewart car" his comment was interrupted by Faiths hiss of :"that dick less piece of shit doesn't deserve it" Fang blinked and looked at her with his eyebrow raised as Nudge started up" wow..you must have issues with Tony Stewart? Yeah I know hes a little fruity acting but hes not as bad as rainbow boy Gordon..mmmm Kasey Kahne...ooo man hes fine..like wine...that I would do.. anytime!" Phoenix shook her head and thought '_man shes growing up to quick'_

Phoenix rolled her eyes "Faith stop with the cargasm and get the freakin hummer." Faith growled and looked at Phoenix."sit, fetch"she grumbled and stuck her tongue out at Phoenix."fine!" she stomped off toward a garage.

Phoenix leaned back against the house chuckling shaking her head as she felt eyes on her and she lightly turned her head meeting Fangs dark blue gaze "who are you?"he demanded as she grinned deviously."why Fang, I've told you already. My name is Phoenix. I'm a singer slash bartender at a bar and Faith is my closest friend."she said simply,seriously, and almost bitterly as she watched Fang narrow his eyes and she smirked darkly and said sarcastically."I'm a serial killer kidnapping little kiddies and men to drop into a pit and make them lather themselves in lotion to make myself a skin coat."she just finished the quote when a huge yellow hummer H3 pulled up and Faith popped out the drivers door and hollered"get yalls butts into this hummer before I drag you all into here!!"

Phe sighed"you tell me I'm bossy"she muttered walking to the passenger door as the others piled into the hummer.

With one last look to the corvette Faith pulled out of the driveway into the gravel road. Phoenix yelped as she grabbed from the hand bar on the top and scowled hearing Gazzy and Fangs laughter..

"yes Phoenix doesn't like riding in cars"Faith explained."she's had to many bad experiences in them...we both have..."Faith sighed."Our lives were just running and running,fighting,killing,...mmm fucking"she grinned as Phoenix yet again blushed."my innocent little bird"Faith giggled as she heard Fang chuckling and Nudge started up."oo so you two aren't virgins? Ahh shamey shamey I lost mine two years ago to a handsome man named Darryl...and then he broke up with me two weeks ago.."she scowled quietening down as sadness filled her.

Some air around Phoenix changed as she looked back at Nudge and gave a response that could have been from Max herself"after this is over would you like to go exact some revenge? Destroy his Lamborghini? Tell his girlfriend he's thinking of going gay?"her grin turned evil."or we could take off all his tires and light them on fire and throw them into his upstairs bedroom while they are sleeping" Phoenix voice was so like Max's within that statement as Faith leaned over and whacked Phe in the head" easy Fido,thats called Arseny and we can't do that."

Fang frowned and looked at Phoenix."you seem familiar..."Phoenix looked at him and shook her head"sorry doll. The only time I seen you was in bar a few days ago with a red head."

and with that statement she turned on the radio and Seether's Voice broke through.

_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

What surprised everyone was the that Fang sang along,his tenor/ bass floated along soothingly and caressed each word as if he was singing the words to someone.

_Cause I'm Broken,When I'm Lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_You've gone away,you don't feel me anymore._

Phoenix who had been listening shut her eyes and then began with her light melody as Faith surreptitiously turned the volume on low.

_The worst is over now,and we can breath again._

_I wanna hold you high,you steal my pain away._

_Theres so much left to learn,and no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Then simultaneously Phoenix and Fang began to sing together,their voices both blending in harmony and also standing out.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_and I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_and I don't feel right when your gone away._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_and I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_and I don't feel right when your gone away._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_and I don't feel right when your gone_

then Fang finished and glanced out the window as an evil grin appeared on Faith's face.

_You've gone away,you don't feel me anymore._

"Wow."Angel murmured looking from phoenix to fang."Yeah..wow" Iggy agreed.. "dude Fang..."he nodded "Phoenix..that...was beautiful"he said clapping as even Gazzy agreed.

"now then ladies and gentlemen"Faith spoke quietly,not looking at anyone but through the window.  
" we are screwed"she said shortly stomping her foot on the brake as a deer leaped out in front of the vehicle at the same time as a black SUV rammed into the back on the hummer at a total velocity of 60 miles per hour..behind it was another SUV.The bright yellow hummer was slammed up against a tree. The only sound heard was the dark chuckling of someone dragging out the unconcious bodies from the wreckage that was the beautiful hummer.

* * *

and its a cliffy!HAHA I'M UPDATING THEM FINALLY!wweeeee.


	7. Chapter 7

Well i'm back yet again..muahahahaha here with the seventh chapter of Maximum Ending. Hmm I might to a little poll about a new name... I don't know yet... anywho...hehe faiths life might be revealed in here and her connections.hehe... you shall have to see.

Disclaimer:me no own maximum ride,me own faith the wolf wonder. And well the idea of phoenix.but thats pretty much it.

**Phoenix's POV**

Man, I feel like I just went twelve rounds with Rocky...that old boy can punch! I know.. I watched the Rocky movies. And Rambo,man that had been awesome. Anyhow...I heard a snarl and immediately recognized it as Faith and peeked open my eyes to see her tied to the wall beside me, a chain and electric collar wrapped around her neck,her blue eyes were glowing amber as she looked up at me . "why do I get the collar Phe? I feel like a dog... a damn dirty dog"she snarled.

"your a pretty dog."I offered with a cheeky smile,she just gave me a look and growled again.

I glanced over and seen the rest of the flock chained to the wall like I was."ugh damn scientists, always chaining to the wall or putting us in a cage, haven't they got the memo? This is so cliché." I cursed annoyed.

I heard a groan come from Fang's form as he opened his eyes and scowled."again,always the same. Capture and escape, capture and annoy. Ugh they need a new hobby"he grunted and I grinned at him. "you've been through this too?"

**UNKNOWN POV**

at his nod she hummed"oh...the sun"ll come out tomorrow"she sang out loud bored out of her head. "aw Faith we didn't get to sing Reba."she scowled. Faith grunted trying to get out of the chain. "damn it all, hm how about we sing _**Fancy**_ to pass the time?"she asked amused suddenly and Phoenix nodded and started in her melodious tone but with a twang of southern roots.

_**I remember it all very well lookin' back  
It was the summer I turned eighteen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of New Orleans  
We didn't have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
Then Mama spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin' dress**_

Faith started up with her own version tapping her foot to her own. her low sensual tone blending with her southern twang.

**_Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
And she painted my eyes and lips  
Then I stepped into a satin' dancin' dress That had a split on the side clean up  
to my hip  
It was red velvet trim and it fit me good  
Standin' back from the lookin' glass  
There stood a woman where a half grown kid  
had stood_**

Then they both started up their voices blending in harmony.

**_She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_**

Faith started first this time. her voice even lower, the rest of the flock woke up hearing the voices and_**  
**_Nudge started up grinning "oo I love this song, Reba is like the greatest country woman of all time I

could listen to her forever and ever... and you two are really good!"

_**Mama dabbled a little bit of perfume on my neck  
And she kissed my cheek  
Then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eys  
As she started to speak  
She looked at a pitiful shack and then she looked at me and took a ragged breath  
She said your Pa's runned off and I'm real sick  
And the baby's gonna starve to death  
**_

Phoenix started in next as the flock continued to watch._**  
**_

_**She handed me a heart shaped locket that said  
"To thine own self be true"  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl accross  
The toe of my high heeled shoe  
It sounded like somebody else that was talkin'  
Askin' "Mama what do I do?"  
She said just be nice to the gentlemen Fancy  
They'll be nice to you**_

_**  
**_Then they both started again in their harmony.**_  
_**

_**She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord forgive me for what I do,  
But if you want out, well it's up to you  
Don't let me down now, your Mama's gonna move you uptown  
**_

Phoenix started this time and a grin came to Faiths face as it started to her favorite part._**  
**_

_**Well, that was the last time I saw my Ma  
When I left that rickety shack  
The welfare people came and took the baby  
Mama died and I ain't been back  
But the wheels of fate had started to turn  
And for me there was no way out  
And it wasn't very long 'til I knew exactly  
What my Mama'd been talkin' about  
**_

Faith started up in the same tone as before grinning moving her head to the unheard beat that only she and Phoenix heard._**  
**_

_**I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow  
That I's gonna be a lady someday  
Though I didn't know when or how  
But I couldn't see spending the rest of my life  
With my head hung down in shame you know  
**_

Her voice turned almost snappish but still beautiful as Phoenix laughed hearing her almost growl it out proudly.

_**I might have been born just plain white trash  
But Fancy was my name  
**_

They both Started up again and even then flock got into it._**  
**_

_**She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
**_

Phoenix grinning at Faith as she started this time. Nudge squealed "ooo I love this song reba is such..."she sighed. "i love that woman she is so talented..someday I want to meet her."

_**It wasn't long after that benevolent man  
Took me in off the street  
And one week later I was pourin' his tea  
In a five room hotel suite  
**_

Faith purred this part with a grin and wiggled her eyebrows at Phoenix._**  
**_

_**I charmed a king, congressman  
And an occasional aristocrat  
Then I got me a Georgia mansion  
In an elegant New York townhouse flat  
And I ain't done bad  
**_

Phoenix started up as Faith sang back up and they held a look._**  
**_

_**Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous  
Hippocrites  
That would call me bad  
And criticize Mama for turning me out  
No matter how little we had  
**_

Faith started up grinning as the flock continued to watch amused and not the least bit frightened of the place they were in._**  
**_

_**But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin'  
For nigh on fifteen years  
I can still hear the desperation in my poor  
Mama's voice ringin' in my ear  
**_

They started up again in harmony _**  
**_

_**Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
O Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
Lord, forgive me for what I do  
But if you want out well it's up to you  
**_

They finished with a proud grin/

_**Now don't let me down  
You Mama's gonna move you uptown**_

I guess she did

The flock clapped the best they could as Phoenix and Faith shared a grin. "we bad girl" Faith smirked as Phoenix filled in"we bad"

"i just wish I could dance."Faith scowled. "i always dance and now I can't dance...ugh."she trailed off

"hey look its fluffybottoms!" She snarled suddenly as Ari walked through the door. "well well what do we have here,"Ari grinned as Phoenix rolled her eyes. "apparently a group of meddling kids and their wolf"she said sarcastically "so you gonna preach to us wolf man or are you gonna get to the point because I have more important things to do then listen to you monologue."she rolled her eyes.

He looked at her with a frown of familiarity. "god you remind me of Max."he rolled his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know who the hell this max character is. I always thought experiments that escape from laboratories are sarcastic and a smart ass."she smirked at him. "you haven't escaped thus being a dumb ass."she finished as Fang and the others looked to her and little Angel met her sapphire blue gaze and questioned. "Max?"she said quietly as Phoenix sighed.

"my name isn't Max, I'm Phoenix."she stated it like it was a fact. "I was raised with Faith.."

"ah yes Faith."Ari turned to Faith. "how long has it been Faith? 6 ..7. years since we had a little talk."he smirked as her gaze flashed."haven't you told Phoenix yet? Your Max's older sister." he laughed at everyones surprised looks. "oh yes..well half-sister i'm afraid. Ol' jeb had a little funky time with a werewolf."he snorted. "and out popped little Faith 9 months later, so he decided to graft more lupine DNA into her."he laughed. "She's more screwed up then any of us."

Faith turned her gaze away looking down at the floor as Phoenix stared at her, her sapphire gaze had darkened dramatically as Jeb walked in. "thats enough Ari"he ordered looking at the submissive form of Faith and then Phoenix's dark glare. "I remember you firebird."he murmured. "just a few days ago ..we captured you with the flock..."

Fang blinked and looked over at Phoenix."i remember now,she helped us escape"he said running on the memories Faith had given him.

Nudge was actually quiet for once as she looked around taking everything in.

"We are actually here to find out about my missing daughter and what she's been up to."he crouched down taking Faiths turned face in his hands and forced her to look at him."what have you been up to little one."he said amused as she snarled and spit in his and he smacked her slamming her back into the wall.Her form crumpled to the ground as Phoenix hissed darkly."leave her alone Jeb." her voice wasn't Phoenix, it sounded so much like Max's it had Jeb looking up and stared at Phoenix.

Faith's crumpled form shuddered and her nails lengthened into talon like claws and she lunged and tore a chunk out of Jebs cheek."you aren't my father you lying conniving sack of shit"she growled baring fangs. Phoenix smiled proudly"atta girl!"

Jeb jumped back and held his bleeding cheek."interesting."he said amused meeting Phoenix's dark blue gaze."what secrets do you hold fire bird"he said thoughtfully studying her.

Phoenix scowled."for one I don't like being stared at."she growled as his shirt caught a blaze.

He jumped back with a yell and looked amused."perfect"

"leave them alone for a while Ari, lets let them cool"he said quietly. Then he walked out the door a little sway in his step with the blood dripping on the floor, Ari smirked at the rest of them and flipped them the bird as he walked out and shut the door..

Inside the room it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Angel was watching both Phoenix and Faith curiously.

Faith was at the moment swating the blood off her hand wrinkling her nose."ew"she muttered and Phoenix was positively glaring at Faith."When we get out of here missy we are having a long ass talk."

Faith nodded and glanced up at Phoenix."calm down Phe,don't worry we will have that talk."She murmured.

"well this is a nice way to end a day"Iggy said pleasantly..

Fang was watching Phoenix and her darkened eyes questioning her in his mind.(haha always wanted to say that..)

the Gasman was annoyed.he was finally able to go to a bar and low and befreaking hold it jacks up for him."damn"he murmured under his breath and ignored Fang's look along with Angel's.

"well.."Phoenix said finally calming down and said amused"Shall we sing another song?"

Faith glanced up at her and offered a smile"not in the mood darlin"she said quietly as Phoenix pouted. "fine anyone want to sing.. how about you mister tall and brooding. Care to join me in another duet?"

Fang gave her a look and rolled his eyes."sorry peaches. no."

She shuddered"don't call me peaches this fat guy at the bar I work with calls me peache..."Phoenix trailed off as her cell rang."hm still have my cellular device.."She answered it and smiled in relief"hey Deano"

Faith perked up immediantly as she heard Phoenix conversation. "yes I need rescuing and so does Faith... yes shes here.. the school .be careful. See you soon."She snapped the phone shut and smiled at Faith and the Others."the calvary is on their way!"

* * *

There it is my lovelys! The 7th chapter of The Maximum Ending.I hope you enjoyed this, yes i know their is at least one song in this videos. i have to have music.hehe.lol. well here it is. and THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE SENT ME SUCH LOVELY AND NICE REVIEWS I'M GLAD YA'LL LIKE IT.


	8. Chapter 8

HMM I APOLOGIZE MY LOVELYS!! I'M BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HAD A SMALL PERIOD OF WRITERS BLOCK! BUT I'M BACK NOW!! I'M GONNA UPDATE THIS AND BROKEN HEARTS . I'LL TRY TO MAKE THESE LONG AND OF COURSE THEY WILL BE SONGS! HAHA WELLL HERE YA GO! Omg…I have 31 reviews!!haaaaaaaaaaa(dies in heart attack of happiness)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL, MAXIMUM RIDE, OR ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE. OK? OK.

* * *

Faith sighed with relief leaning against the wall ."Thank the gods." she murmured happily. Glad to see her Dean and glad to be free.

"Um. .Faith?" Phoenix asked her bored. "Yes?" Faith murmured peeking open and eye and looked up at her. "how about we sing another song?"

"sure…lets see… how about…. Cheater, Cheater?" Faith offered as Phoenix smirked" alright then sing it loud and proud"

(Phoenix is in **bold,** and Faith is in _italicize_

**Cheater cheater where'd you meet her down at ernies bar? Did she smile your way twirl her hair and say, how cute dimples are? Did she use that line 'your place or mine' while you danced with her real slow? tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho**

Phoenix started up with a smirk at the lyrics completely amused as Faith banged her hands on the floor.

_Liar liar did you buy her whiskey or rumDid you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it onWhen the deed was done an you had your fun did you think i wouldn't know? tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho_

Faith cacked when she was finished with her turn, just all out amusement pulsing through her.**Now I'm not one to judge someone that I ain't never metBut to lay your hand on a married man's bout as low as a gal can getHey I wish her well and she rots in hell and you can tell her I said soCheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho**

_**Loser loser hope you love her cause your stuck with her nowTake your sorry butt load up all your stuff and get the hell out of my housebut I just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you goTell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that low down uptown, slept with every guy around, pressed on eyelash no good white trash ho"**_

They finished together with a devious grin as Faith started laughing.

"You know someday someone is going to believe that we live in a musical" Faith snickered as Phoenix joined in with the laughter. "I can see it now…"she paused in thought." the misadventures of Phoenix and Faith"she laughed.

They both laughed as the flock watched the amused as Jeb came in wearing a smirk.:" you think your smart huh firebird?" he smirked moving and grabbing a handful of Phoenix's hair. "well your not." he grinned looking over at Angel. "I have a ways to educe my dear ones". he smirked moving over to Angel. Speaking into a walkie talkie, Jeb ordered two erasers to take Angel and Fang from the wall..

Jeb's evil grin sent a shiver down Phoenix's back. "We shall see how long it takes little firebird." he cackled. As the erasers pulled out two whips, one held thorns while the other held needles.

"One slash per scream! Until I say stop" he ordered the erasers "when they scream hit them twice as hard!"

The eraser with the thorn whip lashed it down Angels little back destroying her shirt. She bit her bottom lip as tears came to her eyes and a whimper escaped her.

"Assholes!" Iggy yelled annoyed and wincing at the pain he clearly heard through Angels whimper. He yelled out as a eraser snarled and backhanded him hard enough to knock him out.

"Angel!" Nudge yelled out, for once Phoenix was quiet.

They lashed Fang and he growled with a twitch, glaring at Jeb with cold steel blue eyes.

They continued the lashing, little Angel finally gave in and screamed her little lungs out.

"STOP!" Jeb yelled with a grin eying Phoenix who seemed to be breathing hard, a snarl under her breath with each one. Her hair was floating around her and her eyes were slammed shut.

"Hm it seems little firebird has snapped." he laughed as she growled. "Shut your mouth batch elder." the voice that came from her lips wasn't Phoenix….. It was Max.. "Max?" little Angels tired voice cracked as she looked at Phoenix. Phoenix wouldn't meet her eyes but she held her gaze with Jeb who smirked. "well well well …Maximum Ride in the flesh."he laughed as Fangs head shot up, sweat covering his brow. "lets bring more of her out." he laughed taking the whips himself.

He took the needle one and lashed it over both Fang and Angel… A yell echoed from little Angel and a grunt escaped Fang. Phoenix snapped and the chains holding her wrists broke as she lunged at Jeb with an enraged snarl. He was blasted back away from Fang and slammed into the wall. "my name is Phoenix, maximum ride is dead" she hissed .gripping his throat tightly "she died years ago." she continued her tightening grip as he gasped and twitched in pain.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched squeal and Phoenix was slammed back against the wall as Jeb smirked at her, his eyes a odd shade of green. "you wouldn't believe little fire bird that you were the only one with advanced powers" he smirked at her and suddenly yelped as a familiar voice was heard "Angel GIRL MY LOVE!" Dean Winchesters southern drawl echoed through the building as gunfire followed "FLUFFY CHICK!" Jeb gave a hiss as he backed away ."damnit."he glared at them all." I'll come for you again my avian creations."he smirked directly at Phoenix and Faith."and you two as well…you…amuse me."

He disappeared through a secret passage way( oo I'll get you meddling kids and your dumb dog too) .

Moments later two tall men walked through the doorway and looked around ."damn this Jeb person must be a kinky son of a bitch" Dean Winchester said amused, his jade eyes gleaming..

"um….Faith…why are tied up?"

* * *

Our heroines have been rescued! And ooo Phoenix you better watch it! Haha . interesting.. their was almost no song in here!!

the song is Cheater,Cheater by joey and rory. haha i lvoe that song.

and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this, it brings me great happiness!! the other stories will be updated soon. i'm in school again and getting a bit stressed. my BF had a seizure and well my moms car was sideswiped..its been an annoying month.


	9. Chapter 9

Hmm wow Chapter 9... And 34 Reviews…I am amazed.. This is so awesome. Haha. Anywho I apologize for taking so long, one of my good friends had a seizure back in October and then my German shepherd was killed in November and School was hectic and stuff..and now my Best friend, who I write stories with has now been sent off to an Eating Disorder Clinic…so yeah I've been busy and emo. But now I'm back!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything that you recognize m'k? lol. I own faith and that's about it.

* * *

"because lover, My father is a kinky bastard!" faith said sweetly "and I'm not tied up I'm chained with a collar, will you be a doll and free me and be wary of Phe, she just had a meltdown."

Dean glanced at the quiet phoenix who had her eyes shut leaning against the wall breathing harder then normal. "don't worry I will, she'll catch my ass on fire again if I don't ."he shuddered remembering it as he walked over to faith and frowned." I won't be able to remove the collar fluff, but I'll be able to shoot off the chain." she nodded shutting her eyes as dean pulled out his .45 and fired at the chain.

The chain snapped and she sighed happily and pounced into his arms and snuggled close. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair gently.

Phoenix moved toward the others after calming down and melted their binds , she didn't meet any of their eyes as she cracked her neck and smiled at the taller Winchester who was shaking his head at Dean. "hey Sammy how's it been?" she asked softly.

"its been alright Phe, Deans still going to hell though…"he murmured sadly and shook his head. "but we are going to free him somehow." he said stubbornly as Phoenix smiled at him. "that's the spirit." she turned back to the flock and then looked at Sam with a sigh. "can faith ride with you? I don't feel like carrying her fuzzy butt tonight"

Sam nodded down to the shorter woman who looked like she'd been through hell and back in one night. "sure. I doubt if we could separate those two anyway" he offered her a grin as phoenix laughed tiredly. Dean looked up and nodded. "of course she'll ride with us. Come on fuzz ball ,your in the back with me." he lifted faiths form effortlessly and carried her outside as Sam followed him out.

The flock was free and they were all looking at her wide eyed. "don't ask, just follow me to my house, get in the beds and go to sleep. we can talk in the morning." she said tiredly heading outside cracking her neck.

Fang shared a look with angel as he slowly stood up and winced at the wounds on his body. Iggy moved toward him to help but he growled lowly" I'm fine iggy help angel." he walked outside stretching his wings out following Phoenix.

Angel couldn't lift her head up as Iggy gently pulled her into his arms and walked out followed by a silent (for once) Nudge and an angry Gasman.

"I can't believe she's Max." he said angrily, stomping his feet. By the time he was outside ,the others were in the air and The Winchesters were gone. He shot into the air and followed the flock.

**~~Phoenix~~**

"well lovely." she grunted, flapping her wings down again. She listened to the others behind her and heard every quiet gasp that escaped Fang as he flapped his torn and battered wings. "I'd offer to help but he'd push me away. I'll wait til he starts falling." she murmured to herself as she started going a little slower.

Amazingly Fang stayed in flight and about 3 hours of non stop flying ,maybe 4, they arrived at Phoenix's small yet cozy cabin, The impala was already there and the door was open.

Phoenix landed by the steps and shut her eyes as she walked up them heading for her room. She stripped completely of all clothes and collapsed on the bed and was out before her head hit the pillow.

The flock followed suit shortly after they arrived. Fang grunted as he layed down in his bed , he quickly surveyed his sleeping flock and the area around them before he shut his eyes, the images of phoenix growling that max was dead haunted his dreams as he drifted off to sleep.

~~!~~**With Faith and Dean~!~**

"you were a little late scarecrow" she murmured snuggled against his side, her head laid on his bare chest. Her snow white ears twitching with the sounds of crickets and owls hooting and the even sound of Deans breathing.

"Not too late." he murmured wrapping his arm around her pale hip pulling her closer and nuzzling her hair, right between her ears. " we were backed up by that bitch ruby. Her and Sam are getting way to close for my notion."

She chuckled softly and nuzzled his chest. "eh. You can't help who you fall in love with, they'll just have a little demon baby and name him chuckles"

Dean chuckled at that and kissed her on the temple. "this is true. I'm a hunter and look at you, you're a ..werewolf eraser type deal." She pursed her lips together and glared at him before sticking her tongue out "hush! I'm an adorable werewolf eraser type deal." she said amused..

" I'm worried about Phoenix and Fang." she said quietly as Dean perked up. "you mean angel girls lovers back now? Was he the tall, dark, and handsome one?" he asked interested as she stared at him. "oh please tell me you did not just say a man was handsome?"

Dean shrugged. "it's a title and I was quoting tv."he said shaking his head. "I have to many gorgeous women around me to turn into a butt pirate." he laughed as she giggled and then growled. "women?" her eyebrow twitched as dean looked sheepish. "you know you're the only one Faith!!!"

She shook her head. "whatever. Now back on to Phoenix and Fang…do you think they'll work out ? I mean you can tell they love each other..A Lot..well Max loves Fang a damn lot and since Phe and Max are the same…unless Max is schizo….and that's just…scary…next thing you know she'll have a British proper tone and say she's Victoria Antoinette" she muttered referring to a movie she'd seen earlier.

Dean gave a heavy sigh. " I believe they'll work out if Max stops being so selfless, she needs to realize that sometimes it takes making herself happy before she can satisfy those around her." faith's eyebrows shot up, impressed. "Wow dean, has Sam been making you eat Chinese again?"

He grinned at her and winked. "mushu pork my friend."

She smiled warmly and then leaned up and kissed him warmly and tenderly. " I love you Dean Winchester, and if there is another woman she will die." she growled as Dean chuckled softly. " I love you too Faith Ride, but you need to chill." she settled against him before she slowly drifted off to sleep and dean followed afterwards…

In the morning…Phoenix stumbled down the stairs yawning hugely , eyes squinted shut. Her destination was the coffee machine. She desperately needed some Caffeine, and FAST!

She sat down as faith walked in grumpy and aggravated. Phoenix glanced at her wolf friend and sighed. "he get what he wanted and left didn't he?"

Faith nodded with a sigh laying her head against the cabinet. " all men are pigs Phoenix all men are pigs." She growled. As she retrieved the coffee beans and quickly ground them up after popping a few in her mouth.

"now Faith… tell me….why didn't you tell me when you met me that you were my older sister?" phoenix asked quietly, a look of hurt flashing from her brown eyes.

"Because…. I wanted to escape all ties to that bastard father of ours, he loved you Max, he loved you a lot earlier in life, me? All he did was hunt him down a werewolf, fuck her, remove her fetus and put it inside another woman to grow so my real mothers changing wouldn't kill me." she sighed shakily.

Phoenix stared at her for a moment as Faith poured her heart out. " I tried to be a good soldier for him for a bit, I did, I obeyed. But then I got tired of it, tired of him talking about Ari" her lips curled up. "that bastard half brother.. You know how many times he's tried to get into my pants???"

Phoenix had already turned into max and said dryly. "probably about as many times as he's tried to get into mine, Faith you have to tell me these things alright?"

Faith offered her a shaky smile." I'm sorry Max, I am , You already know all of my secrets now, and I'm sorry I kept that Jeb being my father and you being my younger sister a secret." she said walking over opening her arms up. "huggie?"

Max sweat dropped and hugged her back for a moment.. "faith how am I going to explain everything to the flock , I mean… will they take me back? Do they still like me? Even though I've hidden from them? I thought it was for the best, Jeb always just came after me and without me they were all happy and living a normal life…"she went on and on, before faith covered her mouth with her hand. "Down Nudge" she teased.

Max gave her an evil look before she sighed, Faith removed her hand. "alright now listen to me, If they love you enough and miss you enough, they will forgive you" she said sternly giving Max's shoulders a good shake. "but you need to breathe and calm down." she started breathing like a woman in labor and Max whacked her in the head.

"hey now, Animal Abuse! I'm going to get PETA on your ass!" she growled playfully at her before she poured them both a cup of coffee and sat it down. She ripped open 6 packets of sugar and dumped it into hers then dumped 2 packets of non-dairy creamer , then she stirred it.

Max just drank hers black and took a big gulp and appreciated her elemental powers for the coffee would have literally had melted her tongue off without them.

They sat there talking as Max changed back into Phoenix and sighed over her cup . "do you think you can strip their mem-"faith cut her off with a savage growl. "no Phoenix, I'm planning on giving their earlier memories to them, you need to stop running and realize you need them." Phoenix shut her eyes and sighed bitterly. "but do they need me?"

"We need you." Fang's deep baritone cut through the room as he walked into the kitchen, running his hands through his damp ,beautiful black hair. " its why we're here, Phoenix, Max, whoever the hell you are this time."

Faith snickered behind her hand. "she's schizo…."she muttered wisely.

Phoenix glared at her " shut it wolf girl, I'll have a bone to pick with you later." at that faith stuck her tongue out. "remember I'm allergic to pork." she laughed standing up and shifting form fluidly into a pure white wolf before she disappeared out the doggy door, leaving Phoenix and Fang alone…

"So what do we call you now?" Fang asked now occupying Faith's seat. Sipping on a cup of java now, his navy blue eyes pierced into Phoenix's as she thought unconsciously. '_Call me yours Fang'_ she shook her hair, and slowly her form shuddered and Max was sitting there, tired and pale. "call me Max Fang, Phoenix was just an incognito disguise."

Fang looked at her through his calculating blue gaze. "Good ,because I'd feel guilty if I kissed Phoenix."

She blinked looking up at him. "what are y-" she was cut off as she was jerked into his arms and held tightly against his broad chest. His warm, soft lips pressing against hers. She groaned softly against them and returned the kiss, her tongue snaking through his lips and wrapping around his in joyful Ecstasy…

* * *

Oooo… they kissed..haha… sniffles… I'm so proud…they are growing up on me...now..hmm it makes you wonder if Faith gave Fang his memories....oooooo lol. hope you enjoy it!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Sorry bout the lateness, my internet and my virus protection (its McAfee from Comcast) sucks up the ass and I can't use my computer so I'm on my mothers right now. Haha. So I'm here to update this and then I'll update Broken Hearts and Bleeding Flowers this weekend while I'm at my aunts.

So….Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't owns anything ye recognize

OH YES BEWARE….. THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN HERE!!! I"LL WARN YOU WHEN IT BEGINS AND THEN WHEN IT ENDS OK? Ok. . Well ENJOY!

* * *

Max was thrown for a loop at the feeling of Fang's soft, full lips pressed against hers and his dominating and needful movements shocked the living shit out of her. No matter how shocked she was, she didn't want him to go. He tasted and felt SO good, she didn't want him to move and with a force that almost scared herself, she returned his deep kiss.

She gripped the back of his head and pulled him closer ,thrusting her tongue deep between his lips and swirling it around his mouth, loving the deep groan that escaped him. His tongue met hers with ferocity and hunger as it was her turn to groan. The others of the flock were upstairs asleep as fang lifted her out of the chair with his massive strength and pulling her thin, lithe body against his tone, muscled body.

* * *

~~~~~ THE POWER OF PINESOL IS COMING !!!!~~(haha) LEMONY TIME TIME TIME Time~~~

"Oh God Fang…" max groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she wrapped her long dancer legs around his lean waist. He grunted in response as he sat her perfectly rounded rump on the table top and pressed his hardness between her legs pressing against her core that was covered by the thin Happy Bunny Pajama bottoms. She gasped and moved herself hungrily against his hardness. Fang smirked at her eagerness and pulled back from the kiss to gaze deep into her beautiful Honey Brown eyes. "You know how long I've waited for this Maxy?" he whispered, his deep baritone purring over her body as she gazed up into his navy blue eyes that had a ring of gorgeous cerulean blue. "how long?" She whispered, staring into his eyes as love and loneliness passed flashed in his eyes. "Almost too long.." he mumbled, burying his face deep into her hair and taking a deep breath before he moved his hard package against her sensitive ,already swollen center. She shuddered, her hands tangling in his hair and tugging.

"Fang…I'm so sorry." she said softly with a gasp, she leaned back and tugged her tiny tank top off of her and released her beautiful creamy pebbled globes to the light of the morning sun. she shivered as his large, callused hands from fighting snaked around to her front and he gripped them almost roughly before he massaged them, flicking her tips with his surprisingly smooth pads of his thumbs.

"Your not leaving me again max." he growled threateningly into her ear. He pulled back long enough to pull off his tight black wife beater and revealed his gorgeous gleaming scarred body, his skin was a beautiful natural tan and his stomach was toned from years of fighting the eraser. Max moved her hands down his toned washboard abs and moaned breathily "Never again." she promised.

"We will see" he murmured under his breath as he continued his torturous stroking. He moved his hands down to her bottoms and completely ripped them off from her and hissed between his teeth at the lacy black underwear she had on. "Beautiful" he murmured, her wings spread as his hands cupped her most sensitive spot and gently stroked, she moved her own graceful hands to his back and gripped his left dark purple wing. He moaned deep in his throat and shuddered, his largeness pulsed against her thigh as his hands cupped her roughly and she gasped.

He moved quickly, removing her lace barrier and quickly thrusted his long index finger deep into her wetness. She shuddered at the feel of his finger within her and pulsed her hips against it, taking him deeper. He growled deep in his through and thrusted another finger deep into her core.

He picked up a vicious rhythm sending her into deep bliss. On the borderline of her sweet relief he pulled his fingers from her honey and traced them with his sweet tongue with one wicked lick. He winked playfully down at her as she panted , her cheeks flushed and perspiration already coated her skin. "want more?" he rumbled as he traced her hips with his large hands. She glared hungrily and heatedly up at him. Her honey brown eyes flashing red and orange. "yes." she murmured, her hands moving to his low riding pants and after unbuttoning them, She freed little fang from his confinement, and ran her tongue over her top lip at the sight of his beautiful manliness.

"mmm.." she breathed, she wrapped her white and tan wings around his large body and pulled him closer to her, wrapping her wings all around him. Her graceful, thin hands moving to his ass and cupping his cheeks , she arched her hips against his tip bringing him out of his slight shock and he bit his bottom lip with a moan rumbling from his chest.

With one quick thrust he filled her honeyed center and they both moaned in unison.

Almost desperately , he started a thick, penetrating rhythm, brushing against her G-spot with each beautiful thrust. "oh Fang…Harder…"she groaned, her hands buried in his thick, black hair.

He shuddered but obeyed her, he pulled her off of the table as she wrapped her legs around him tightly, keeping him in her, they moved until he shoved her roughly into the wall filling her deeper and she cried out, her head turning up. He moved and started pounding into her almost animalistic.

"Max." he growled through his gritted teeth. "Scream my name." he ordered, his strokes feeling and completing her. Each thrust was bitter ecstasy. She gasped with each one, her wings still wrapped around them both. Her tummy was tightening and with one more deep , penetrating stroke, Maximum Ride came screaming Fang's name to the heavens as he roared hers. Together , they were complete..

~~~~~ DONE. Haha. Loveliness is it not?~~~~~~

* * *

**UPSTAIRS WITH THE OTHERS~~~~~~~**

Iggy twitched and suddenly yelped as he heard the screams and the noises and rolled out of bed. He cracked his head on the table and moaned in pain holding his forehead. "in the hell is going on down there." he muttered. " maybe fang is finally banging that phoenix chick." he snorted at that thought as Gasman came out of the bathroom. ."Come on Ig, lets go see what's going on down there."

Together they both ventured downstairs to see Fang and a sun kissed blonde woman sitting on the other side , clothed and at the table playing War.

"FEAR MY ACE!" she laid down the Ace of hearts and smirked at his aggravated look as he laid down a king. "mauahahahahaha my ace is the best." and Fang chuckled deeply, letting her take his king." this is true."he mumbled with a wicked wink and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Iggy cooed. " Gasman tell me she's single? "he murmured glancing in the direction of the voice he'd heard and gasman gasped, "Dude …she looks like a grandma version of max!!!"

At that the woman looked up and her eyebrow twitched. "I'm NOT A GRANDMA VERSION OF MAX!" she scowled.. Fang snickered from behind his cards as Iggy scowled. "she certainly growls like max" he grumbled, holding his ears. "damn with lungs like that you could sing soprano." max twitched. "Iggy, I've been singing in a bar for five years" she said almost dully. "oh..wait…that is ..MAX!" angel squealed rushing down the stairs and crashing into max's seated form sending them both into the floor as nudge's form quickly followed. "OH MY GOD MAX YOUR ALIVE!!! THAT'S AWESOME! YES I KNEW IT IT IT! I TOLD IGGY AND FANG AND ANGEL AND GASMAN THAT YOU WERE ALIVE!! WERE YOU PHOENIX? SHE REMINDED ME A LOT OF YOU AND…."she was cut off as Max shook her head and covered her mouth. "yes Nudge. I am Phoenix." she said amused. "And I….apologize for hiding from you" she mumbled.

Gasman gave her a dirty look and surprised everyone. "you should apologize? Do you know how long we've been looking for you? How worried we've been?"

Max winced as the rest of them stared at Gasman. "I'm sorry Gazzy-" she was cutoff as he snapped "don't call me that! You didn't care enough about us to come and check on me and angel before and you don't have the right to call me that." he growled bitterly, tears appearing in his baby blue eyes.

"Gasman…I'm sorry alright?" she murmured, wishing she was better at the apologizing crap. " I didn't mean to hurt you guys, its just I thought you were better off without me to ruin it. I did check on you guys, I was your substitute teacher for a week." she murmured the last as he blinked. "dude you were miss Davis?" at that she grinned deviously. "yep." he choked, and shook his head coughing as he pictured the short, curvy woman who'd taken over for his English teacher when she was visiting her mother. "YOU WERE A REAL PAIN!" he jumped up from his seat before he sat down again..

"So you didn't really forget about us?" he whispered.

"No doll, I could never forget about you guys, you were my family for years and you are still my family, without you guys I have no purpose and I was an idiot for not coming back sooner." she said truthfully, and she was then tackled by Gazzy adding to the huge pile of bird kids in the floor. Iggy frowned as he rain his palm against the wall that held a slight dent in it. "Um Max…. why is there a wet dent in the wall?" he asked cautiously .

Fang snickered as Max flushed tomato red. "um…well… you see igster…. When an extreme force is exerted it causes pressure and thus created the dent in the wall." she stumbled as Fang sweat dropped. "what she means to say Iggy, is that we made wild bird kid sex against the wall." he said dryly and smiled as they watched her turn a whole new color of sanguine.

Iggy Smirked. "I knew it would happen someday..now…did you use protection?" at that both max and Fang paled. "ooooooo no protection your gonna make little baby birdies!! Oo faxies..or mangies…awww wouldn't they be soo cute? They would they would! I'd be there aunt and they'd be spoiled.."Nudge went on and on as Max laughed and then stiffened.

A deep ,bloodcurdling howl echoed from the forest around the house followed quickly by deadly snarls and then a gunshot. Max shot up making sure the others were fine as she panicked."Faith!" and bolted out the door, with the speed of a cheetah on crack. She didn't fly into the air, but ran.

She moved quickly dodging branches and fallen logs as the others followed from the air, "Come on Faith..be there…Be there.."she chanted. Soon enough she arrived at a meadow that looked like war had occurred and gasped at the blood on the tree along with the huge diagonal slashes across the tree trunk. "No…FAITH!" she yelled, looking around worried and spinning in a circle as she found faiths choker , it was broken and covered in blood. Anger flared in her honey brown eyes turning them crimson as she snarled.

Fire swirled around her for a moment, before it was contained and she took a deep shaky breath and was pulled against fang's hardness. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Max quivered.. "faith's …been Captured.." she breathed.

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

Muahahahahahaah Faiths been captured.. I wonder why Max is so bothered…ooooo wouldn't you like to know? Read and review! If I get five reviews before Saturday night I'll update this again. And I hope you enjoyed the lemon (wink)


	11. Chapter 11

**And I've returned again my darlings. For those who reviewed THANXS LOTS! Squeals with ultimate joy. Haha well here for chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer : nothing here I own. No Maximum Ride..or Acheron Parthenopaeus…sigh… I wish… (dreams)**

* * *

**Fang carried the quiet and pale max back to the house, her eyes were shut and her shivering was worrying them. He layed her form on the couch and gently wrapped her in a blanket before he crouched to her level . "Max breathe for me." he urged gently stroking her hair.**

**She opened pale blue eyes that caused him to blink in surprise but he stayed with her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly as she bit her bottom lip ."Faith's been captured." she repeated. "they are going to torture her again and who knows what else…she's hurting fang we have to find her!!!"**

**" and we will." he agreed confidently as Nudge appeared holding a glass of hot chocolate and handed it to Max. "we will Max, we'll find her and then we will kick Jeb's ass again and we will be happy again and cheerful and we will make chocolate chip cookies...ooo yummy....cookies. i love the chocolatey ness of them." Max gave her a look as she said ass and then smiled slightly. **

**"thanks Nudge." she said softly as Iggy moved and sat beside Max wrapping an arm around her shoulders and snickered as a quiet growl echoed from Fang. "now Max…tell us about Faith…are you sure you two aren't lovers?" he asked hopefully. Max stiffened as her eyes widened and she pursed her lips together and moved faster than lightning and smacked Iggy across the head.**

**"you Chauvinistic Man PIG!" she snapped. "one she's my sister, two I don't swing that way, not that there's anything wrong with that and three… well… I forgot three." she mumbled sheepishly as Fang grinned behind his hand and shook his head at her. Iggy grumbled rubbing his now darkening black eye. "ow" he grumbled. **

**The rest of the flock was grinning as Max leaned back into the chair and shut her eyes. "I met Faith a few years ago." She said quietly, "I met her while I was roaming the U.S of A with the Winchester brothers." she cracked a smile.**

**Fang watched Max curiously, eyeing the changes in her body. The tallness and the hardness that hadn't been their before. She was even more reserved than she ever had been. She was quieter and darker, the way she walked was different and the way she carried herself. She didn't walk proudly and confidently any more. That walk had changed into a dark and demanding stride. She had the walk of a trained killer. A Silent lope . "She had been in her wolf form and had been chasing a rabbit." she chuckled.**

**"Sam had turned toward Dean and Me and had said that she had been the killer of the children but it didn't add up. Faith was just an average looking wolf at the moment and I told Sam that she couldn't have hurt a fly." she explained. "but he was persistent and we followed the white wolf into the sparkling lights of dawn and watched as she changed into her human form and Sam believed he was right until she turned and stared at us all." she paused with a laugh. **

**"the first thing Faith had said was 'well isn't this lovely, two sexy men and a beautiful woman ,why the gods have finally answered my prayers, standing there watching me holding their guns out. Why I do believe I should be quivering in my boots but for some reason I believe I'll be safe and I'm not wearing any boots ,could you hunters be dears and allow me to retrieve me some clothes, I'd love to go around naked but I'm feeling a draft.." max snickered slightly. " she was something out and in the end, faith had saved us from the vampire lord."**

**The other's cocked an eyebrow. "man you guys were really off." Gasman mumbled amused as Max gave him a dark look. "you would have been off too, the evidence didn't follow a vampire attack… but any who.." Max suddenly stiffened and her eyes flashed the icy blue of faiths and she quickly shut her eyes…**

**"um..Max?" Angel asked quietly moving over to her and crawling into the stiffened Max's lap. Max didn't answer as she suddenly opened her honey brown eyes and let out a breath of relief. " I know where she is." she murmured joyfully before she blinked at the others who were staring at her ."what??" **

**" what was that about?" Fang questioned as she smiled sheepishly. "Faith and I are connected. If we try hard enough we can talk to each other telepathically." she explained as the other's eyes widened considerably. "so max..your like…powerful now?" Nudge gaped at her as Angel seemed to glower in anger and. Jealousy? Max however just laughed. " Yes Nudge. I tried to figure out where all these powers come from but I don't honestly have a clue. Faith used to tell me It was all the stress I'd been through and that they've always been here. I just needed to tap into them and harness them." she said amused as Iggy shook his head in awe. "So you can blow shit up?" he asked hopefully his face in her direction as she snickered. "yes Ig I can "blow" shit up." she answered. "I'll show you guys someday. But right now.. I'm going to shower." she murmured, hopping off the couch and heading upstairs.**

**The dark form of Fang followed her. "Alright Max when are we heading out to help faith escape? "he asked pulling her body against his possessively, his emotions and instincts driving him to have her closer then ever before. **

**She blinked slightly but relaxed into him. "we are all going to get a good nights rest and leave in the morning, it will take us a few days to reach the facility they are holding her in" she explained turning her head up and gazing up at him." Have you really forgiven me Fang?" she asked, her honey eyes clouded slightly as he smiled down at her. "you did this for a reason Max and whether I agree with that reason or not I have you back with me now and I'll be damned if I let you leave." he growled punctuating the words as she smiled. " Join me in the shower?" she offered with a devious little grin.**

**"Hell yeah" he lifted her into his arms and they both disappeared hurriedly up the stairs.**

* * *

**Faith woke up in a white room , her vision blurry and her limbs felt like lead. her arms were behind her back and held in place by a white straight jacket "well fuck me running." she cursed weakly tugging at her binds. "I'd be happy too. "a deep growl echoed from the doorway as a tall man walked through it and Faith wrinkled her nose in disgust. "ewww god no, Ari leave me the fuck alone you sick bastard!" She snarled , baring her fangs as he smirked. "your drugged little wolf, you can'tt stop me" he purred moving toward her as she realized she couldn't stand. "Oh shit."**

**"oh baby…"he smirked lifting her body up effortlessly and laying her onto the bed. "this is the reason we've captured little wolf." he grunted , running his now extended snout down her pale neck as she shuddered in disgust , he growled. "bitch hold still and enjoy this. ."he then said almost calmly as she ripped her pants from her body. " The reason we've captured you my puppet, is the fact that Daddy dearest wants Cubs from you.." he rumbled. "and ,"he paused for a dramatic effect. "I was the lucky wolf chosen to donate my sperm to help create the perfect cub. "he chuckled darkly as he caressed her cheek with his fuzzy paw. She stiffened as she realized he was going to rape her and quickly turned her face and sunk her teeth deep into his palm as far as her long fangs would go.**

**Ari howled in pain and tried to jerk his hand free from her fangs and tightened his free hand into a fist and crashed it into her face. She winced as he made contact with her nose and probably broke it. She gasped against his hand but didn't let go. She turned her face sideways and ripped a chunk off his palm and spit it up into his face. "fuck..you." she wheezed as Ari howled once more in pain and this time used both fists , crashing them one after the other into her face, her neck, her chest. Each time she didn't utter a sound even as the sound of cracking bones echoed through the silent room.**

**Ari was pulled off of her by more erasers and faith was left alone in the darkness of the room and heaved a heavy pain filled wheeze of relief. "thank god.." she choked tears appearing in her eyes as she laid her head weakly against the wall ."please hurry Max……"she trailed off losing consciousness.**

* * *

**As Max and Fang participated in (cough ) their joyful game of "splish splash" the members of the flock were in the living room as Angel mysteriously snuck out heading outside for a moment. She moved shifting into a small swallow and flew toward a tree where a man was waiting.**

**"Your report angel." Jeb Batchelder quizzed as she assumed her human form. "Max got your message Jeb, she knows where faith is." she said calmly and then pouted. Her teenage hormones showing suddenly. "When do I get the rest of my powers? I don't like Max's powers Jeb, they aren't fair." she wrinkled her nose up in disgust. **

**Jeb offered her a kind smile. "don't worry sweetheart, yours will release soon, you were, after all, the strongest of the hatchlings." he concluded.**

**Angel grinned wickedly. " good, then I'll take over the flock and this time be successful." she murmured rubbing her hands together evilly as Jeb sighed and shook his head. "Angel ,Dear don't rub your hands like that, your not Tom the Cat plotting Jerry's Death." she glared at him coldly and scowled suddenly. ."shut up."**

**Angel returned to the flock a few minutes before Fang came downstairs running his hand through his dark damp hair and ignored Iggy who was making kissing noises. Nudge however grinned. "ooo Max and Fang FINALLY sitting in a shower, Fucking for hours, first comes missionary, then comes doggy, and last comes Fang and Maxy against the wally" **

**The others stared at her as fang turned sanguine and coughed "well technically they were already against the wally" iggy butted in as Fang scowled at him and growled low in his throat. "you guys we are heading to bed early, because we will wake up early enough to piss off the early bird. Max knows where Faith is and soon we will find her."**

**Angel twitched. "why do we have to go after that ..eraser any who?" she snapped moodily as Fang looked taken aback ."because she's max's sister and she's saved our asses more times then I can count "he explained as Angel just glowered and crossed her arms. "Fine." she grunted heading to bed. " I'm going back home any who." she murmured to herself walking up the stairs..**

**"um…did I miss something?" Fang turned toward the others as nudge cocked her head. "well your missing a shirt birdy boy." she said cheerfully then yawned. "I'm off to get my beauty sleep then." she danced after angel as the others followed and fang headed upstairs back to Max's bed. When he arrived Max was out on her little balcony gazing up at the waxing Gibbous moon thinking of faith. "it'll be a full moon soon, Poor Faith." she murmured to herself.**

**"Still the same Maxy" Fang's warm voice cut through the air as she turned her head and glanced at him. " I wish I was Fang." she said quietly , her honey eyes shadowed as she sighed a tired look around her. "but oh well, wishes are like toilet paper, it only lasts so long as you wipe shit on them and then you have to flush them away." she sighed as Fang shook his head" beautiful simile by the way, perfect imagery." he commented and she stuck her tongue out at him . "shut up emo boy." she said eyeing his black pants and his dark hair that was cut with a slight side bang thing going on.**

**He chuckled in his throat walking toward her. "I'm no boy sweetheart." he murmured pulling her against his hard body as she leaned against him tiredly. "hmm and how do you know?" she teased slowly drifting off to sleep. "because I didn't have the guts to kiss you when I was younger." he said amused. " I was shy and as backwards as a stray dog."**

**She shook her head and looked up at him and stood on her tip toes and patted his head. "that's okay. We all were a little shy." She said pinching her fingers together creating a little space between them. "but I tolerated your shyness. After all you know what they say about first crushes." she leaned up and nipped his nose. "and speaking of crushes." she pulled back narrowing her eyes on him as he got a 'oh shit what did I do " look to his eyes. **

**"why did you get back with Lisa?" she asked darkly, Lisa's name coming out like a foul disease as Fang shrugged. "to pass the time? I needed someone for a while, we are 2% bird Max we crave attention." he said looking down at her "What about you? I know your not a virgin" he said eyeing her as Max smirked. " no it wasn't with Sam. "she said dancing out of his arms, heading for the bed.**

**"then with who?" he called out following her curiously as she hopped onto the bed and curled up in the middle. He eyed it hesitantly and stayed above it , she rolled onto her back and shook her head." it wasn't in this bed princess lay down." she tugged him down with her as she briefly thought of when she lost her virginity. **

**She had only been 18, the flock was gone and she'd been alone and one night she'd snuck into a bar and got flat out drunk. A man named Ash had been in there and they'd did the horizontal tango in the bed of his pickup truck. She'd woken up the next morning naked in a convenient store parking lot by the trash cans..**

**"yeah..we do crave attention fang." she murmured turning around and snuggling into his warmth. "that doesn't mean that we receive the right kind of attention. I'll tell you about that someday when I'm ready." she murmured shutting her eyes. "but first we have to find Faith…" **

**"alright max, I'm holding you to it." he murmured shutting his navy blue eyes as well. **

**Together, they drifted off into perfect harmony, unaware to the torture that faith was going through….**

**

* * *

**

**CAUTION RAPE SCENE!!!!!!**

**A pain filled cry echoed through the white room as faith twitched and groaned against her bindings, the scientists had payed her a visit and had pumped pure silver nitrate into her system and now it was burning through her veins, a raging volcanic eruption.**

**"You shouldn't have fought me little cub." grisly growl echoed from above her as Ari ground his against her, the scientists had constructed a device that held her in place, on her hands and knees and at the moment Ari was entering her with his large, Canid Penis. He pumped in and out, his furry paws moving to the rips he'd made in her straight jacket and stroking her pale breasts. He racked his claws across them making them bleed and he laughed huskily grinding his hips against her ass. He'd broken her tail at the base of it it and pushed it up against her back tying it around her stomach.**

**Faith cried out again in pain as she felt his intrusion complemented by the silver, it was severly painful and causing her to cry out and scream in pain.**

**Ari enjoyed it all as he released into her, his Cock swelled to epic proportions , painfully stretching faith causing her to rip and whimper. He groaned Max's name against her hair as he panted and sweated. "you bitch." he growled huskily , his claws gripping her hips aggressively. When he was finished, he pulled out and slashed his claws against her ass and center tearing her even more. "they aren't coming for you sweetness." he cajoled to the trembling and collapsed Faith. "Your all mine baby…" he walked out the door.**

**As he walked out, a scientist passed him and shut the door, he moved standing up over Faith's exposed bleeding ass and dropped his pants with a relieved sigh, his human medium sized cock pulsing. He moved his head against her ass and faith whimpered squeezing her eyes shut trying to fight it as he rubbed it harder. "Shhh" he soothed before he entered her ass and pumped. **

**~~~~ DONE~**

* * *

**The next day The flock left, Max up In the clouds for some odd reason , flying around in circles enjoying the wet moisture. She'd been hot tempered all morning and one could faintly hear the softness of her voice as she quietly sang Because of You(Kelly Clarkson)The others were below her and Fang was carefully watching her like he used to. She looked peaceful but worried as she continued singing, her voice was lovely and beautiful just as it had been at the bar… unbeknownst to Max.. Faith was Singing the Same Song ..**

**Max never realized how bad she missed Faith and how much she truly needed her...**

**Faith whimpered from her prison staring up at the ceiling, finally alone. She felt tired and sore, both inside and out. " Max come on… hurry..please..I know your coming after me…"**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you

**Max finished and flew down toward Fang and offered a tiny smile before she flew off again. **

**~~~~ With Faith~~~**

**She had finished her song and was now enjoying her free and peaceful time as tears leaked from her eyes and suddenly a bright light poured into the room as gentle hands tore her prison off of her and her face was cupped into warm, tender hands. "Shh Faith..everything will be fine… "a deep lilting voice could be heard as her eyes weakly opened and she turned her head and gazed into the Mercury swirling silver eyes of Acheron Parthenopaeus.. **

**(I CAN"T HELP IT THE MAN IS….ADORABLE…. Those who don't know ash..well…hes in Sherrilyn Kenyons Darkhunter series and hes my favorite character of all time… he's so..fucking adorable!!!! ..pardon my French He is mine.. however i must share him with Tory.. haha. but i'm glad he found his love...and for those who know of this series .ITS AWESOME ISN"T IT????) **

**she looked at him cautiously but whimpered weakly and mouthed his name. he offered her a sad smile, " don't worry."he mouthed then scowled over her.**

**The door opened as Ash's form shimmered. " I have to Go Faith but I will return to you."he promised. " I will save you ."he vowed, pressing a kiss to her temple before he disappeared and the scientists came once again and her screams echoed through the building once again.**

**A week later….**

**The flock finally arrived in Puerto Rico, right on the outskirts of the city that the facility was hidden. The night was steadily approaching and the moon was starting to come out, as Max and the flock snuck around they finally came across a large open vent in the side of the brick building that read "Ben's Construction." **

**"Alright be careful" Max murmured to the others as they snuck, one by one, into a open vent leading into a large brick building. It seemed silent and dead as they moved through the tiny openings.. They moved silently and swiftly. Suddenly a scream echoed through the vents and rattled it as Max stiffened." FAITH!" and crawled faster , the others desperately followed. Max came to an opening and peeked in to find Faith in a contraption that kept her bent over, her ass was covered in blood and she was bruised and battered from head to toe, her body was covered In sweat and silver and she was shivering, behind her, Ari was pumping in and out of her with a fierce snarl. Faith wasn't responding. She was just staring into space.**

**Max snarled , the sound demonic like as she broke through the vent and dropped down behind the inattentive Ari and grasped him from behind the neck and snarled in anger. He stiffened and his eyes grew wide in fear as he was pulled out and slammed against the wall, his hard penis, bending and breaking in half and he howled in pain.**

**"shut the fuck up." Max hissed demonically, her eyes a violent crimson red. "I should torture you and cause you as much pain and grief as you've caused Faith… But I'm not that sick." suddenly laughter echoed from around them as clapping could be heard and Ari groaned and wiggled from Max's grasp and moved gingerly toward the door as the others dropped from the vent and gasped staring at the bloodied Faith who had stopped quivering and just seemed quiet and unable to move..**

**"you see Max you've fallen into our trap. "Jeb's voice could be heard over an intercom as he laughed maniacally. "Guess what tonight is?" just as faith suddenly groaned and raised her bloodied and bruised head, glowing Wild Amber eyes peering out from her bloodied face. "what happens to a beaten and injured werewolf on the night of the full moon??? THEY BECOME UNCONTROLLABLE!" he laughed as growls started from Faith "You've FOUND HER MAXY!!! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"**

**Max however..just frowned. "Faith?" she asked hesitantly the growls becoming deeper…..**

**"oh crap..we are screwed.." Gasman murmured, eyeing the skin that was rapidly healing.........**

* * *

**Oooo will faith kill max? or will max be forced to kill faith??? Will Ari escape? The world will never know…until next time..muahaha. I tried to make this long but alas..oh well..**

**Give me…5 reviews by the weekend and I'll update this… if I get more then I'll be jumping for joy. Hahaha. I'm already thrilled at all I have. I'm psyched that you guys like this. And to those who review me I send you all cyber cookies and Love. For this is the most reviews I've ever had. Haha. I'll Update BHBD sooner or later. I'm in a maximum ride mood at the moment so it'll be a little while I suppose. And ooo Mr. Parthenopaeus has made an entrance.. I love that man so I will add him in the story for a certain she wolf…she'll need him after all this….. I was going to set her up with deano but… sorry to all Dean fans.. Ash totally kicks his ass. ( no offense.. I'm a hardcore Dean Winchester fan but Ash..is..well.. My dream dude. Haha. ) however if you don't agree with Ash/Faith let me know… I think they will be adorable..**

* * *

OH yeah. i'm thinking about redoing my first few chapters. should I? because if I do i won't have time to update these that much. I have musical practice this thursday and Friday and I have to go to school on saturday because of the damn snow days we missed. ugh its crap . i get out June 13! and then have to go back August 6!!!1 how gay is that??? and to beat it all this will be my last summer..... oh well enough ranting. haha. tell me what you think.. oh yea... should I bring Dean back? haha ..lol


	12. Chapter 12

Hmm or maybe the update will be sooner then I had planned.. Haha when they want to appear they will. Lol here's Chapter 12!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. However I wish I owned Ash. Haha. And Fang…hmm… lovely fun…lovely….haha..oh yes… yummy…

Who else agrees that ASH is the smexy ness ( raises both hands and grins shamelessly!) haha........ he is lovely.... and so is Fang..haha...

and there is a reason why its Mature btw my lovely fans. just a warning for ya. this is starting to get more graphicy..haha.. i madeth me a word!

ENJOY!

* * *

Max's eyes widened as Faiths blood covered body jerked and her neck cracked up as she stretched it with a snarl of pain. Her naked back arched as each vertebrae popped and expanded, her legs bent and snapped back then forward shaping like a wolves as her ankles lengthened out and her feet became paws. She cried out as her neck lengthened and her nose pushed out, extending into a snout as two long canines pushed their way down and her beautiful white ears twitched and grew larger as her face continued lengthening, her nose widened as her body twisted and changed..

Nudge looked sick as she stared, her mocha face paler than snow. Iggy looked confused but disgusted as he heard the bones snapping. Fang was moving toward Max's side as the transformation continued. Faith's rib cage cracked and snapped as her arms bulged and her forearms changed. her hands becoming clawed paws of a werewolf and finally, snow white fur covered her body. Leaving her panting, her wild golden eyes glowed with rage and fire as she tossed back her head and howled her anger . It boomed through the foundation and sent shivers down their spines as she moved from the table and stood, her long white tail waving with dark, predatory amusement as she eyed the littlest one of their group, Angel.

Max growled low in her throat and cracked her neck ."Fang get the others out of here." she ordered. He turned and scowled. "are you fucking nuts? You're coming too!" she shook her head. "no , I can take her." she said determined.

The others were already inching toward the door as Faith let out a massive roar and lunged. Max moved like lightning catching her around the middle and together they slammed into the wall. The werewolf snarled and snapped , racking its claws down Max's back as she turned her head and head butted the wolf in the throat. It choked and shook its head as she moved and tilted Faith's ear toward her mouth and let out a high pitched scream that sent her to the ground and whining holding her ears. "GET OUT OF HERE FANG!" Max yelled looking at him. Her Honey eyes were now a fiery red. Fang glared at her and then at the werewolf but slowly inched out with the rest , he was pushed by a huge gust of wind and the door slammed and locked behind him. "MAX!:" he yelled and pounded on the door…

"Come on Faith old girl I know you're in there." Max grunted dodging a swipe by the werewolf's massive claws. "you know you're allergic to turkey!!"

The wolf snarled in aggravation and caught the shirt Max had been wearing and pulled her toward her and sunk those long fangs into her shoulder. Max gasped in pain and tossed back her head. She placed her hands onto the flat tummy of the werewolf and blasted her with fire, scorching hot, Faith let her go howling in pain as she backed away , her blood dripping ivory fangs gleaming in the light.

"Faith come on." she urged desperately. "Don't do this!" the wolf just stared at her with those cold , hungry eyes.

The flock stiffened as they heard what sounded like a gun being cocked from behind them ."Come with me bird boys and girls." Ari cooed. "time to watch the leader be destroyed by her own sister…"

Fang stiffened and hissed in fury turning toward Ari only to be smacked by the Handle of the M-18. "March Emo." Ari said cockily as Fang, begrudgingly started walking in the way Ari was leading them.

More erasers joined them as they continued their march toward a room with more computers than Circuit City. "there" he ordered, pointing them toward the wall where shackles were held. Fang scowled. "Can't you science nerds come up with something better then shackles? God this is like a cheap porno." he grunted as a furry paw came in contact with his nose.

"SHUT UP BIRDBRAIN!" Ari roared, shoving him against the wall as Fang grunted and spit out blood onto Ari's face. "like I haven't heard that one before." he grunted. Ari was pulled back and Fang and the others were shackled up . "now to watch Mutant gladiator.." Ari said sickly excited.

"you're a sick bastard!" Nudge belittled. " you can't get off with the regular way so you have to be such an asshole and watch as two sisters are forced to kill each other, I'm surprised Jeb hasn't gotten you fixed yet. All you think about it sex! Sex! Sex! News flash. By a pole, you can dry hump it better then you can a cheap whore!"

They stared at the angry Nudge and Iggy glanced toward her, his eyebrows raised as he whistled. "whoa… dude.. Awesome." He approved and Nudge turned Sanguine looking away.. "um..well.."

Fang chuckled to him self and then stiffened as the Computers connected to a huge T.V and the battle of battles was being displayed. The room was covered in blood and scorch marks. In one corner was Max, half naked and covered in scratches and gashes, her left arm dangled as she held it with her right, her eyes were still glowing red and swirling like fire but they looked tired. "NO MAX!"

Ari laughed as it then showed Faith, her white fur was covered in blood and she was panting, being held back by a huge fire swirling around her. Her body was covered in scorch marks and she limped as she desperately tried to escape the flames…

"this is boring.." Ari murmured, "let's take this up a notch." he hit a button and Faith howled in pain and shook her head wildly, and stormed through the fire lunging desperately at Max, who gasped. Max moved out of the way and the werewolf collided with the wall and starting clawing at it desperately, banging her head against it and everything.

Max had tears in her eyes. "Faith Damnit, Don't!" she yelled. Her honey brown eyes shutting for a moment. Faith yelped in pain and jerked back and dropped to her knees gripping her head ,shaking it desperately…"Max…." the guttural growl escaped her.." Get out of…Here." she snarled.

"FAITH! FIGHT IT!" she yelled to the wolf before she bolted for the door. Faith howled in pain and gripped the floor as it was covered with what looked to be electricity just as Max shut the door from the outside . The door locked and Max gasped hearing the pain filled howls. "FAITH NO!" she banged desperately against the door before she turned toward the camera and her honey eyes flashed red. "Ari.." she growled demonically again.

Ari shivered and glanced toward the door and sighed with relief." she can't bust in." he said to himself as Fang scowled and Gazzy smirked. "She can you ball licker, she's Maximum Ride. And if she can't then the snarling mass of Faith willl." he said simply, causing Ari to glance toward the TV and stiffen as he seen an empty room ."Fuck."

Fang looked toward the camera and noticed Max had disappeared as well and prayed she was leaving before she got hurt. He stiffened as she banged against the door. "let me In Ari and I promise it will be quick and painless!" she hissed as Ari laughed cockily. "sorry Maxi-pad you can-"he was cut off as the ceiling fell in and a snarling mass of white landed on top of him. 3 inch long fangs right beside his head. He snarled weakly and shifted into his pathetic wolf form as Faith's ice blue eyes stared coldly down at him. "only I can call her that" the cold growl caused him to shudder as he was picked off the ground and thrown against the wall. "My turn for fun and I promise, I'm nowhere near Max's sainthood. I'll tear your dick off ,feed it to you and then rip it out of your stomach.." she bared her fangs in a dark grin.

Max busted the door off its hinges and looked in and seen Faith and grinned. "That's My girl…."she then looked toward Fang and snickered. "you know doll, I want to take a pair of those shackles home…" she eyed them as Fang sweat dropped. "now is not the time to play horny dominatrix maxi." he drawled and winced as Ari's penis went flying by and crashed into the wall.

"Ouch." all the men muttered in unison. Max moved quickly and unshackled them, with her left hand. When Fang reached for her right she gave him a look. "it will heal boy, We have to leave now and let Faith have her revenge."

Fang scowled and lifted an aggravated Max into his arms and started out the hallway as the others followed. Gazzy grinned as he caught the last of Ari's torture. "you know…she's amusing for an Eraser…Werewolf.." he murmured before he followed them out.

Max soon stopped complaining and just leaned into Fang as they exited the brick building... "Stop at the edge of the forest Fang we have to wait on her." she said quietly. "there is no need." a deep , accented voice echoed around them as Max turned toward it and blinked. In front of them was a huge 6'8 at least man. His black hair was streaked purple with a crimson red streak down the front. He wore glasses over unknowing eyes and his face was so masculine it was beautiful.. He was decked in black leather and was leaning against the tree, his wide shoulders nearly as thick as the trunk. A predatory aura surrounded the mysterious man and made them all on edge…

"dude your freaking tall!!" Nudge gaped wide eyed. "and you're hot." Iggy's eyebrow twitched as he glared at Nudge and the man just chuckled and shrugged. " thank you Nudge." he said amused.

"Who are you?" Max demanded, eyeing the tall Atlantean, who offered her a tiny smile. "A friend of Faith's" he said casually. "you need to get her home Fang and dress her wounds, Don't worry I won't hurt our Faith." he said gently waving his hand in front of Max's face and she was out like a light.

Fang growled at the taller spooky man who just grinned. "don't worry she'll wake up and bite your head off when you get her home Fang and I'll bring Faith by when she's healed. Now go." he said in a commanding tone that sent them all reeling into the air.

Ash smirked watching them go before he winced hearing the snarls and screams from the building. "Man, you sure can pick them Ash." he murmured to himself heading into the building. "Should have brought Vane with me…."

Fang and the others flew silently through the air heading toward Max's cabin in Montana. "you know, I bet they've fired Max at the bar she worked at" Nudge said conversationally, hating the quiet.

"No, they haven't" Angel said all-knowingly. "They are used to her disappearing and technically before she left ,she called them and said she was taking her vacation…."

"Oh…"Nudge sighed looking at Max's shoulder and gaped. "SHE WAS BITTEN!!!!" she shrieked…

"No shit Sherlock." Max groaned in her sleep rubbing her eyes as she woke up ."That wasn't Nice." she mumbled with a yawn and a wince. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go all fuzzy. My genetics are already FUBARED." she said amused looking up at Fang who glared down at her. "YOU ARE NEVER! GOING UP AGAINST A WEREWOLF EVER AGAIN!" he whispered/shouted. Fear was in his eyes as she frowned and reached up with a bloodied hand cupped his cheek. "Fang .everything's alright." she said gently, her warm honey eyes filled with love as his navy blue lightened to a cerulean with his anger, fear, and love.

"Damn you Maximum Ride." he grunted, leaning down and kissing her tenderly. She returned it before "ow!" she pulled back and he seen her split lip and Nudge suddenly burst into laughter. "This reminds me of the time that fang was ripped apart by Ari remember? And then his lip and Max kissed him!!" she squealed as Max turned red and glared at her. "shut it nudge." she said half-heartedly with a yawn. " I can fly Fang." she said looking up at him.

"I know, but I don't want to let you" he murmured, his eyelids lowering over his bedroom eyes giving him an even sultrier look and she gulped. "don't look at me like that mister." she murmured, her voice gaining a husky tint as The others wrinkled their nose. "Um…Love Birds.. We have kids present." Iggy offered as Gasman and the quiet Angel sighed with relief . Nudge however scowled. "Darn it! You ruined the adorable hallmark moment!"

Max sweat dropped as Fang uttered curses under his breath. She yawned and leaned against him before drifting off to sleep once more..

When she woke up again, she was in a warm, crisp sheeted bed and beside her laid a sleeping Fang. His dark hair brushing against his nose and grazing his high cheekbones.

Max grinned at the boyish look he had and could pull off as she snuck out of bed feeling good as new and headed for the shower……

As she showered she heard the song "My Roots are Showing" on the radio and grinned wickedly and started singing along.

**If overalls turn him off  
If he don't like the way I talk  
Well, that's alright with me  
I am a product of  
My momma, daddy, and the place I love  
What he gets is what he sees**

**You better love me when my roots are showing  
Or I'll pack up my boots and be going bye-bye-bye-bye-bye  
If it's me that he's impressed with  
Anything I might be dressed in  
Ought to be just fine  
If he's the one for me I'll know it  
You better love me  
You better love me when my roots are showing**

**You better love me when my roots are showing  
Or I'll pack up my boots and be going bye-bye-bye-bye-bye  
If it's me that he's impressed with  
Anything I might be dressed in  
Ought to be just fine  
If he's the one for me I'll know it  
You better love me, love me  
You better love me when my roots are showing**

She'd caught the last of the song and smiled as she stepped out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around her hips. Only to meet Cerulean eyes that glowed with desire. "You have a very…" Fang purred from his perch against the wall. "Lovely voice Maxi" he murmured lowly.

She shivered as she grinned toward him and lifted her hands and the towel fell down her body landing in the floor as his eyes darkened , he ran his tongue across his full bottom lip as he looked her body over hungrily, his own hunger showing as his little Fang stood and saluted the world.

"Time to go slow.." Max murmured, walking toward him. Her hips naturally swaying as she was pulled against his hard body and he kissed her deeply and slowly, " mmm fang.." Max murmured.. And suddenly she felt herself being shaken and Pain went through her as she was jerked awake and into the eyes of A scared angel. " Max you were moaning in pain!!" she said worry in her eyes as Max glanced around and realized all of her fantasy had been a dream and she groaned. "I'm fine angel" she reassured looking around through the quiet forest. "Fang went to the nearest town to get something for us to eat and you some more clothes" Angel said softly, noticing Max's almost panicked look as she looked around for Fang and soon enough sighed with relief.

"any news from Faith and Mystery man?" she asked looking at her. Angel shook her head. "no ,sorry Max."

She sighed but smiled at Angel and held out her arms. Angel moved into them immediately, even though she was now 11 she still needed Max. " I'm sorry for leaving you Max." she said quietly. Max just shook her head. "hush Angel, you deserved a family and happiness, I don't want to hear it." She said gently. "when are you and Gazzy going back?"

"YOU WANT US TO GO BACK?" Angel gasped gazing wide eyed up at Max who frowned. "No Angel I don't but they are your family, I'm willing to bed they are worried about you!".. Angel got quiet…" um…they kicked me and Gazzy out…"she mumbled shyly. Max stiffened. "They did WHAT?" she stared at her as Angel repeated what she said and Max's eyes flashed red. ."those….."She trailed off and sighed. "oh sweetie.. You can stay with me , you and Gazzy and the others if they want.."

"We do" Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy popped in unexpectedly causing Max to yelp and then smile sheepishly. "Alright then, ya'll can stay." she said not even hiding her relief as she shut her eyes. "and Fang can stay if he wants." she murmured leaning back into the ground and blinked as she landed on a soft yet hard lap and opened her eyes to see amused navy blue eyes. "of course Fang wants to stay" he snickered.

She squeaked and glared at him. "OOO YOU" she yawned and then grinned as he handed her an almond Joy. "oh loveliness." and then 2 big Mac's followed, 3 Large fries, and 2 sweet teas. "Well thank you Romeo" she said amused, already munching on the fries.

"your welcome Juliet." he said dryly, the others were already eating.

Max glanced toward the edge of the forest and sighed. "OH faith." she murmured to herself wishing her friend and compadre was here.

**With Faith….**

She was trembling, Her body had already changed back to her human form and she was covered in blood, holding her too small tummy and her face pale as the ears twitching on her head. "oh gods…"she groaned, staggering up only to fall back..right into the warm and tender arms of Acheron. She stiffened and turned upwards and looked at him . "It's you.." she murmured tiredly leaning against him. "Why are you here?"

"to help you" he said gently, moving his arms and lifting her tired body up holding her against his warm, strawberry smelling one. "why do you want to help me?" she mumbled. " I'm dirty, unclean, and a monster." she muttered bitterly.

Ash frowned gazing down at her. "well technically your bloody sweetheart, your not dirty and well its been a week probably since your last shower but that's it for the dirty part and your not a monster, that bastard deserved every thing you done to him." he said Softly, his voice deep and soothing. Slowly rocking her to sleep.

"Thank you." she said quietly, shutting her eyes leaning against him. "anytime Faith." he replied as He flashed them to Max's house and she stiffened. "no not here ..please… I hurt her…I could hurt her again.." her form quivered as her breaths came in gasps. "Shh alright breath "he said calmly, flashing them to Faith's cabin on the other side of the mountain. She took a shaky breath and then passed out.

Ash stiffened and laid her down gently on her bed and stroked her hair. "if only you remembered me." he murmured, standing up to retrieve a washcloth and a small bucket of soap and water to clean her off.. When he returned, she was curled up in a tiny circle, her black hair was caked with blood and she twitched in her sleep and winced as if having a nightmare. Her eyes moved beneath her eyelids rapidly and he reached out and stroked her hair. Just like that, her nightmare disappated leaving her sleeping peacefully and a small smile tinged at his lips." She may not remember me while she's awake but she does while she's sleeping."he murmured, hope in his deep voice.

He started cleaning her up gently, wiping the blood from her beaten and bruised body. His mercury eyes flashing molten red when he seen each bruise. "those bastards"he cursed as she twtched in her sleep moving toward him. Even through his anger a smile once again came to his lips ."Don't worry little cub."he murmured tenderly. "I'll protect you from now on....."

* * *

And that's the end for now of Chapter 12. Haha it's taken a while but alas. I believe it's rather good. so like/ hate Faith and Ash???? i love ash. he's a badass sweetheart. if i can get up to 45 reviews before the weekend i'll update this weekend. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys, sorry its been a while. I broke my Fifth Metatarsal Bone last Thursday and I haven't felt like getting up. haha. so heres a update,. I'll try to make it long but alas, tis sad. I can't drive. poo and I love my car..mmm it goes faaaast. anywho. this is on my moms computer and the " w" key gets a little …well a lot stuck…haha.

Disclaimer :I do not own maximum ride, Acheron Parthenopaeus orrrrr any of the characters you recognize…well I own faith. haha… poor girl…anywho…..here you go.

* * *

**With Faith…..**

She had just woken up from her nightmare of being alone and glanced around every which way before she realized that she was in her house.. "wow" she mumbled holding her head. "Damn Headache…." she slowly lumbered from her queen sized black clothed bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before the vomit rose in her throat and she collapsed and worshipped the porcelain goddess. She paused to catch her breath and watched the swirling mass of blood and saliva and wrinkled her nose with a gag, Weakly, she flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall with her eyes shut. Her bathroom door was gently shut and a warm comforting arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was pulled into a huge mass of warmth and understanding. "shh its alright now" the deep baritone voice said gently, his voice making his large body hum.

She opened her eyes and didn't realize she had even been crying. "I'm sorry." she said quietly. She gazed up into the black sunglasses of Acheron and asked hesitantly "why are you helping me?" a smile curved the full lips on his handsome face as his black and red streaked hair framed his face.

"I have my reasons Faith." he said gently. "but I am your friend and I will stay here until you don't want me to stay."

She cocked her head at him and said rather bluntly. "So you're my angel hmmm? wow, there is a god."

Ash hid his smirk and his snicker at what she had said. "no baby cakes, I'm no angel." he said wonder evident in his voice that she could even think him, all decked out in black and leather, an angel of the lord. "You watch to much Supernatural."

Faith pouted and sadness entered her eyes. "I know" she mumbled, Thinking of Dean.

Ash's silver eyes darkened to a molten red as he caught the sadness in her eyes and the brief thought of Dean Winchester. "He doesn't deserve you little cub." he said gently. "They are many other fish in the sea." he said, while thinking. '_Like me! Remember me damnit..please… I'm so sorry…..'_

she looked up at him and nodded leaning against him. "thanks." she murmured before drifting off to peaceful abyss…

**With Max…..**

Max was sitting on her roof top thinking as she gazed up at the big waning gibbous moon. "OH faith.." she mumbled. "where could you be and who was that man…." She looked aggravated before she sighed once again for the umpteenth time. "I wish……"she trailed off not truly knowing what she wanted. The rest of the flock as sleeping peacefully ,dreaming sweet dreams of chocolate and cookies and milk and cream. "I have my entire flock back. "a smile came to her lips. " I even have Fang like I've always wanted, but I've lost my sister….."

**Why did she have to go  
So young I just don't know why  
Things happen half the time  
Without reason without rhyme  
Lovely, sweet young woman  
Daughter, wife and mother  
Makes no sense to me  
I just have to believe**

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me

Loved ones she left behind  
Just trying to survive  
And understand the why  
Feeling so lost inside  
Anger shot straight at God  
Then asking for His love  
Empty with disbelief  
Just hoping that maybe

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me

It's hard to say goodbye  
Her picture in my mind  
They'll always be of times I'll cherish  
And I won't cry 'cause

She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me  
Don't worry 'bout me

"She's not dead you idiot..."she growled with fury and stood up.

She snapped out her darkening wings and leapt into the cool night air. "Freedom.." she breathed, needing a release of some kind of her power before she blew the house up ."remember, with great power comes great responsibility. Her brown eyes turned fiery red before they changed to a golden, then a breezy lilac, and finally cerulean water blue. She tucked her wings in and poured on the speed.

She shot into the giant, ice cold water of the pacific ocean, just off the coast of Washington State. Floating around there for a little while, she extended her hands and twirled in a circle the water spinning around her like a wild tornado , lifting and twisting. She and the watery cyclone shot into the air 50 feet above the ocean before it turned to jagged ice, she sat down on top of the frozen artwork before she shuddered and her eyes turned red and the ice exploded around her , melting and evaporating.

Sighing, Max fluttered over to the cliffs edge and gazed out into the sea. "Damn you faith, get your ass over here now! I need your help to contain all this shit!" she yelled out to the now crashing waves……

**With Fang…**

He was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head. "Ugh, why does everything happen to Max? She may be a Mutant bird girl but she's a woman just the same…anymore of this and …"he trailed off and sighed in sadness. "Oh Max……"

**a month has passed since our **heroes have lost each other in the terrible battle of good vs. evil (ha-ha always wanted to type that…he he). Max as slowly losing her sanity and her temper as on edge. She couldn't control herself on the best days and just plain lost it on the bad days. Tonight was the night of the Full moon…. Max hoped that Her sister as strong enough to survive this…. "Please….." she whispered out into the twilight air watching the sun begin to set…..

**With Faith….**

During the long month, she had recovered greatly with Ash's help. She felt alive for once in her long life and he kept her happy.. Now, however, would be the night of nights. Tonight, she was terrified that she would not be able to make it through and that her she -wolf would tear the world apart again…. "I hate this" she mumbled, looking up at Ash. "You know, you remind me of The blues brothers with your sunglasses" she smiled innocently as his eyebrow twitched. "or how about billy idol?"she giggled, trying to clear her mind of the itchyness and the urge to run....she shut her eyes and listened to his breathing as another few hours passed and the sun began to set...she was still nestled in his arms on the old wooden porch watching the sunset……Already she felt the itch occurring down her body and the howl rising in her throat……

* * *

well that's it for now, tonight I'm going to go see the Paul Walker ..mm love that man.. Vin Diesel…ewwww..hes bald!. I don't see what is so special about him.. but any who. thanks to all that review and read this. I really appreciate it and it makes me happy. The song is the lovely "Sissy Song" by Alan Jackson. i know its short . the next will be longer. i promise.


	14. Author Note P

Sorry bout all the confusion. Max and faith have been separated. Max needs Faith to survive..kind of like a yin yang type deal. I can't explain much of that though. But they didn't lose the battle. They lost each other. and well jeb got away but thats a different ...chapter.. And the time going through. Well I wasn't feeling good when I typed it so it's a wonder its as it . i could have put in monkeys have udders for all I know. Haha…I didn't did I? anywho. Its been a month since faith was rescued. Since the last full moon to the this next one. This weekend is easter break so I will update then.

OOOO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS TOO! Brought my heart great joy. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! Squee I ALMOST HAVE 50!!!!! TOTALLY AWESOME...HIGHEST I"VE EVER GOTTEN!1 COOKIES TO ALL!


	15. Chapter 14

Hello my loving fans and welcome to the fourteenth installment of "Maximum Ending"! hazaa … thanks to all those that sent me lovely reviews. It made me so happy! I have over 50 now!! And to those who sent bad ones…well..its your opinion, but if you don't like it, don't read it. Short sweet and simple. Squee… now then……Time for CHAPTER 14!!!

Disclaimer: me own nothing (sigh) I wouldn't mind having ashy, or Fangy, or Deany for that matter…all three would be fun too…. or throw is Savitar...haha... i would looooove to just have Ashy though... be very awesome...

* * *

**With Max…….**

She was curled up on the loveseat located on the back porch of her tiny cabin gazing up into the darkening twilight sky. Fang was holding her against him searching the forest with an expert eye. "shhh Max Faith is fine." he said gently and determined. "tonight's the full moon Fang, Faith is all alone for all I know!!" She panicked. Fang sighed softly stroking her hair. "Max…I think she's got someone with her…."he said thoughtfully. Max just frowned. "who would you think is with her?"

"That friend of hers. …. There is something strange about him. I could sense that he cares for her" he nodded to her. "She'll come back when she's ready. If she's anything like you. She probably doesn't want to come back right now because she hurt someone she loved ."

Max huffed but then sighed. "your right." she mumbled. He just grinned. "like always." she growled and whacked him upside the head. "OW!" before she winced. "ooo headache…"she mumbled before she passed out ."MAX!" Fang yelled in worry holding her body tightly against his as Iggy stumbled in the room and turned his head toward their direction ." Fang what happened???"

**With Faith….**

The itch kept getting stronger and stronger, pain blossomed across her body causing her to bite her tongue. '_I need to leave before its too late.. Oh Ash…'_ "I have to go."she whispered moving from Ash's embrace.

He kept him muscular arms around her. "you won't hurt me." he protested. She looked at him sadly. "I hurt everyone. Please. Let me go into the forest Ash I'll come back when I know I'm safe." He gave her a sad look with his ever swirling silvery eyes. "but.."he frowned. She cracked a smile and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "thank you." she whispered slipping from his arms. He gritted his teeth and pulled her back to him and crashed his lips to hers. Stunned, she stared at him for a moment but returned it deeply. Tongue met tongue as they battled for dominance , neither one really caring who won. She pulled back as a wave of crashing pain flashed in her body. Her Ice blue eyes were streaked with golden amber. She gazed down at him for a moment then turned. She went toward the steps and moved as quick as she could down them. She jumped off the bottom step and her clothes seemed to disappear in mid jump as she landed as a Snow white wolf. She turned back and looked at him.

Worry and a new emotion, that she hadn't felt before, love swirled in her Ice blue eyes as she met his mercury ones. His were filled with love and trust as he nodded and smiled gently. She flashed a smile before she took off running into the dark forest that was rapidly coming to life with the light of the rising moon.

"oh Faith." Ash murmured watching her beautiful white coat disappear into the darkness. "I should introduce you to Vane…" although a smile was curving his lips. "she returned it…" he felt like jumping for joy. With no one looking, Acheron Parthenopaeus stood up and moved his arms in front of him with his great joy going. "yes .. Its ya birthday!!" he was grinning with joy before he heard someone clear their throat and a tall brown haired man with lavender eyes was standing their in trunks. Tattoos covered his body and his eyebrow was raised. "Well…this is..awkward." Savitar laughed as Ash's face mottled with his embarrassment. "god I love technology. "Savitar grinned hiding his Cell phone.. "well disco man…we need to talk ."savitar murmured, after he stopped snickering at Ash. "What about?" Ash questioned, his eyebrow raised. " About your new woman.." Ash's eyes narrowed on Savitar as he just shrugged…..

**With FAITH**

After a mile of nonstop running the pain grew to intense to run and she collapsed onto her side panting in pain. Black spots dotted her vision as she gasped. Her foreleg lengthened in front of her, stretching and reshaping, becoming humanoid but the fur stayed as her chest expanded and a choking howl escaped her, her ribs cracked as her pelvis reshaped and stretched. Her torso twisting and changing as her back legs grew longer and her feet enlarged. She groaned in pain as the transformation was completed and tossed her monstrous head up into the moon's bright light and release a haunting tune to her mistress.

'_Damn…That hurt…note to self turn human before transforming. '_She thought to herself shaking her head, then she paused. '_OMG…I'm in control…wait..I'm in control.. holy shit!!!"_ a bassy yip escaped her as she dropped to all fours and bounced up and down happily. Looking like an overlarge White shaggy dog. '_I can go See Max…'_ Passed through her head and Faith spun on her heels and took off toward her sister…

**With Max….**

"did you hear that?" She quizzed for the upteenth time. "No..wait…yes" Fang blinked as he too had heard the deep howl from deep into the thick forest. "do …do you think its Faith?" Max whispered hopefully. "I do believe it is her. "he said amused before both of them heard the bushes shake.

"Oh god it's the boogie man." Fang grunted, eyeing a raccoon that hobbled from the bush across the yard. Max whacked him in the head. "shut up." she murmured. The raccoon suddenly shrieked and took off scurrying across and up a tree. "well lookie there…" Max blinked. Before a beautiful white , fur clad body escaped the confines of the forest walking up toward the steps. Her tail wagging friendly as ice blue eyes clashed with Max.

"FAITH!" she moved and hugged the white wolf tightly. The Werewolf sat back on its haunches and hugged her just as tightly whimpering happily. "I'm buying a GPS and putting it on her. "Max mumbled nuzzling the soft ,silky fur. "your alright…oh…your fine.." she moved back and smacked Faith in the head who yelped and covered her right side of her head with a large paw and gave Max a funny look.

"DON"T YOU EVER GO THAT LONG WITHOUT TALKING TO ME AGAIN!" Max snarled, teary eyed. "Faith I was so worried!!!" she hugged the confused werewolf again and didn't budge an inch.

"Damn." Fang murmured looking at Max suddenly worried. Faith met his gaze and her eyebrow raised ,still confused. Fang just shrugged at her. She growled slightly and rolled her eyes before she held on tightly to Max.

Shortly afterwards Faith's stomach roared to life and she pulled back and stood on her hind legs holding the sleeping Max. She hobbled up the steps and took Max to Fang and offered a toothy smile. He nodded and smiled back to her before She turned and went into the woods to go hunt.

Fang gazed down at Max wondrously. "what is wrong with you Max" he mumbled worry evident in his voice, Before he carried her upstairs toward their room… Where the faint lyrics of "**She Wouldn't Be Gone"** were playing.

_**Find her beg her for one more try, until then damn it I"ll..  
Be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway  
Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be  
Going any place she might go beating on the dash  
Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face  
If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...  
She wouldn't be gone..**_

I wouldn't be beating on the dash  
Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face  
If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...  
She wouldn't be gone..

Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you  
Took you home set you on the counter, oh at least a time or two  
Maybe she'd thought it through...

He was unaware of the pair of eyes following his every move. "You will be mine Maximum Ride" Jeb murmured from the tree line, hidden by his cloak. His poison green eyes glowed as he melted into the tree….

**With Faith…**

She was stalking a large White tail buck. '_That's it big boy'_ She purred In her head watching as he slowed down and dipped his head down to get a drink of water. Her snowy fur was killing her in the greenery of the woods. She didn't hear the crying in the woods to her left for help. A small tiny Child like cry. She lunged for the deer wrapping her large talons around its neck as she landed on its back. Her fangs sinking deep into the deer's spinal cord severing it completely. She grinned before she began her meal. The child's cry was silent for a while afterwards… After she was done with her meal she dunked her muzzle into the water and wrinkled her nose as a fish swam under her and she blinked staring at it.

She shook her head as all the blood escaped her fur and she shook herself out before she finally noticed the cries that were becoming more frantic. "HELP ME PWEASE!"

She spun on her heels and headed directly toward it. Only to be shocked to hell by what she seen…. "Oh My …" her voice was silenced by the quick crack of a gunshot….

* * *

There is chapter 14. I hope you liked it… haha almost didn't have a song in there. Its "She wouldn't be gone "by Blake Shelton. Love that man…haha. Oooo..wonder whats going to happen next??? I wonder...muahahahahahahahahahahahaha....haha...lol.


	16. Chapter 15

Lets see here… Chapter 15…I wonder what troubles may insume…..hmm haha I guess I'll just have to show you!! Lol...sorry if its a bit short.. i'll have a longer chapter up Next weekend. ok?

Disclaimer: I no own anything you recognize!!!!.lol

* * *

Faith yelped hitting the ground as where she'd been a plethora of bullets scattered across the ground. She dunked behind a large oak tree wincing . "what did I do now?" she grumbled eyeing the area around her, the little boy's voice kept getting weaker and weaker. She moved and looked up the tree with a grin and climbed up it disappearing into the green foliage of large leaves. Her white fur amazingly and fortunately unseen against the greenery.

She barely poked her head out of the leaves and gazed around. Against a smallish pine tree was a tiny little boy with dirty blonde hair and bright, scared light blue eyes. He looked only to be 6 or 7 and tear stains were down his hollow cheeks. Her eyes flashed as she gazed around at the shooters. There were 3 of them. One had moved and was directly below her carrying what looked to be a modified shotgun with the barrel sawed off. Across from him was a tallish man wielding two pistols and to the right of him as a man carrying a hunting rifle.

She wrinkled her nose. "you always have to be the hero don't you. "she muttered to herself. She moved along the thin branch and held in a yelp as she heard it dangerously creak. "curse you weak branch." She hissed and winced as a few inches in front of her, a bullet lodged itself into the branch. Milliseconds later, silver nitrate oozed from the wound in the tree. Faith turned green. "Crap Crap." She murmured. Moving back from the creepy branch and shaking her fur out before she leapt from the top of the tree and hit the ground running. Silently, she ran on all fours finally reaching the backs of the two men. Silently she lurched forward, head lowered and teeth bared. 'A few. Feet more…there!" She leapt taking the first man down sinking her fangs deep into his neck and with a savage snarl ripping it completely out. Her soft ice blue eyes fading to wild golden amber. She shielded most of her body with the deceased body of the gunman before she threw it at the other gunman with the shotgun across from her and lunged at the pistol man . she was hit twice in the thigh and once in her side, In her rage she kept coming and snarled before she drew back her massive white paw and it crashed with his head, slicing deep into his skull and into his cranial cavity. The last man, the one with the shotgun yelled out and took off running.

She curled her lip up as an unpleasant odor drifted to her keen nose and she sneezed. She heard a gasp and turned and gazed down at the little boy with horror in her eyes for a second before she shut them and calmed herself down. "I'm not going to hurt you-"she started off as the little boy's mouth dropped and tears filled his eyes. "Mommy!" Faith blinked." WHAT?"

**_With Ash…._**

"are you sure savitar?" he asked moments later with a frown at the news his old friend shared with him. "Not really. "Sav shrugged. " remember its Fate, it can change on a dime and everything will cease to be nothing or the damage that would have come to pass…won't. "he smirked. "anyway, thought I'd warn you Atlantean. Peace out" he disappeared leaving Ash scowling. "She won't do it." He murmured looking into the woods where strangely he heard gun shots.

"she has something to do with it. "he said immediately. He sent out probes through the air and sensed her, in a tree. 3 men with guns and a frightened little boy. "Fuck. "he muttered. Disappearing into the woods. As he went through the dense forest he heard crashing on the other side and briefly caught the scent of a frightened man running headlong away from an area.

"Hmm ..she must be alright then." he chuckled slightly, worry however still in his eyes. He continued walking. Moments later he arrived to see a little boy latched onto the front leg of a large white wolf and confusion covered the wolf's face. Trails of red were rolling from the wolf's hip and double trails rolled down its hind leg. "Faith." he murmured moving toward her. He crouched down beside her looking at her leg but was stopped as the little boy's hand covered his. He frowned and looked and at the little boy "who are you…"he paused looking down at him with his eye's widened. The little boy gazed up at him confused for a moment before he beamed. His blue eyes swirling with silver……….

**With Max and Fang.**

**_Take the light, and darken everything around me  
call the clouds and listen closely, I'm lost without you  
Call your name every day when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this, rise above this_**

**_Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken  
For all we know, this void will grow and  
Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open  
Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me_**

**_Call your name every day, when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when i seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt_**

**_I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)_**

**_Call your name every day, when i feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when i seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless  
Fallin' down, fallin down', but I'll rise above this, rise above this_**

The peaceful sound of Seether's "Rise Above This" Echoed through the room as fang was pacing in front of the sleeping Max. "What is wrong with her. "he murmured thinking to himself. " She isn't sick….She's… could she be...…"his eyes widened in shock.." oh god…."he turned pale and started to sway. Iggy frowned, ."she's what?" he asked clueless of Fang's Swaying.. Before he got his answer. Fang, The almighty Fang, fainted…

* * *

Ooooooo shocking huh? Haha I know its short but they will be longer ones. I promise. Next weekend I will have a much longer ..looonger one! . Read and Review!!!. lol.. I believe i'll have 20 chapters and then start working on a sequel..muahahahaha... lol. and to those who read Maximum Assassin .I'm working on it right now and also Bleeding Hearts. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW AND LOVE IT! HAHAHAHA..


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello my dear and loyal friends. I am happy to announce my friend has returned. (Squeal). Lol enough of that. Haha. Time for the 16th**** chapter of MAXIMUM ENDING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize …although I would not mind ash….(purrs…)..Ha-ha.**

* * *

**Max groaned as she sat up in the bed. " Man…."she grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Mid rub, she noticed Fang in the floor.. Panic flowed through her body as she bolted to him "FANG!" she yelled shaking him. He groaned suddenly and opened his eyes." yeah…Max?"He mumbled, then he stiffened. "MAX YOUR AWAKE!"**

" **Um yea…"she said slowly. "Fang are you feeling alright?" Max questioned him as he suddenly looked embarrassed." Max…um…well……have.. You….um…uh.." she twitched. "SPIT IT OUT!" she growled. He blinked at the growl. "are you pregnant?" she blushed all over . "wh…at?" she choked staring at him wide eyed. "you can't be serious?"**

"**I think I am."**

"**Fang this isn't funny…" she whispered, placing a hand on her stomach……**

**With Faith**

" um Ash…this is…"faith looked down at the little boy, "my names Eric, I am 7"he said proudly. Faith shared a look with ash "what in the world?" she mouthed to him. He looked at her funny. "how would I know?" he answered back. She scowled at him. "your ash you idgit!!" he shrugged. "it's blank. "

"like your brain." she sighed. Little Eric shook his head" adults are weird…." she cocked an eyebrow. "says the little boy whose all hugging up on a werewolf." she growled at him. He just giggled. "you don't scare me…." he said cutely.

She rolled her eyes. " either you have balls or your retarded." she mumbled, he frowned."whats…re…tarded?"he asked blinking.. "well." Ash cut in. "its retardando which means slow"

"I'm not slow!" the little boy cried, glaring up at faith." mommy your mean." faith stared at the little boy." ay caramba" she mumbled, glancing up at the sky and shivered. Her fur disappeared and she was soon back human and shivering. "Brrrrr…."she mumbled wrapping her arms around herself, ash shrugged out of his black leather jacket and wrapped it around her. "thanks." she smiled warmly up at him. Eric giggled. "awe…so gentlemanly…" he cooed. Ash just shook his head." he's defiantly your kid….."He mumbled, his cheeks mottling with red….

**With MAX AND FANG…**

"Max… I think I'm right…it explains everything…your mood swings." he winced as she growled at him." I'm NOT MOODY FNICK!" he held his hands up. "I rest my case."

She blushed, "but Fang…we ….are….genetic freaks…" both of them winced. "How could I be pregnant?" Iggy, who had just walked in laced his fingers together.

"Well Max its all pretty simple, when two people love each other very much, they have what is called sexual intercourse where the penis is inserted into the vagina and he ejaculates deep inside her body where his sperm travels up her fallopian tubes and into her ovaries to hopefully fertilize one of her eggs or in more amusing terms…. The little alien space crafts are all traveling at high speeds to board the mothership…," he said wisely…

Max and Fang…stared…. Iggy shrugged." I asked Cha-Cha"

They just sweat dropped…" lets go get one of the home pregnancy tests to find out for sure…,"she murmured, heading out. She snapped out her wings just to have them pressed against a tight, muscled chest. "Damnit Fang, I can fly." she murmured turning around to hear deep chuckling…

………CLIFFY (is it fang???)

* * *

Hmm sorry it is short my fans but I have had a busy …..Well. Few months…but I promise to be a good writer and give you another one this weekend. Hopefully… (Fingers cross).. Can I have at least up to 70 reviews??? I would enjoy that. i know it is really short but it will be better next time. .


	18. Authors note like it don't read this!

To all those who like my story ignore this, to the flamers, go right head :P

* * *

**Hello. I'm sorry that some people don't like my story. But that's why its on FANFICTION! Its what I want to write so I will write it and damn what others think. I write it because I want to. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just that simple. Not every fan fiction involves rape. Sex is a part of life , it makes the story a little more realistic. And I skipped a few years during the mourning I mean. I don't want to write all the depressing crap and it does have a story line you wouldn't know that because all you read was the first chapter. that's as far and as much ranting as I want to. **

* * *

**Thank you for all the nice reviews. Your next chapter will be up shortly.**


	19. Chapter 17

Howdy yall. Lol heres your update! Sorry its been a while but I'm going to try and update at least every other weekend. Maybe a bit earlier.

Disclaimer: I no own Ash or Maximum ride. Lol .if you need to know who ash is.. Go to .com or, .com. Lol one of those should tell you about him. Ok? If it doesn't let me know and i'll put a little bio up for him . Alrighty then….

* * *

"Yes but Max I want to hold you." he murmured nuzzling her hair. "fine fine." she sighed giving in to him." but you'll let me go after I puke on you." she smirked at him. He just grinned. "I'll roll you over, to puke on some poor unsuspecting idiot…" they both turned to look at Iggy , who looked green.

"OH NO YOU WON"T PUKE ON ME!" he shouted , bolting out the door. Fang smirked watching him go, " now….we are alone.." he grinned wickedly down at Max who blushed slightly.." you….."she trailed off as his lips crashed down on hers… "perve" she breathed

"but you love the pervert." he smirked down at her. She flushed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on." she sighed. "lets go buy a …pregnancy test." she said, being a little green. " let me down Fang." she murmured trying to wiggle down. " no." he smirked opening the door and walking into the cold night. He spread his large, purplish black wings and took off into the air holding her effortlessly in his arms. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know how nervous this makes me." she muttered burying her face in his chest.

"I'd never let you fall Max" he said soothingly pressing a kiss to her temple.

She mumbled something incoherent and then just nodded staying quiet until they arrived…"Um..Fang.. Do you have a jacket to hide your wings?"

He scowled and cursed gently setting her down. "I knew something was going to go wrong." he muttered crossing his arms angrily. Max chuckled and kissed his nose, her wings were invisible. "Now sit here and behave big boy." She winked before she walked into the store and came out soon enough carrying a bag of 6 different little boxes.

He raised his eyebrow. "got enough don't cha?" he questioned. She just shrugged at him and spread her tan and white wings and took flight into the air ignoring him.

Fang frowned. "What did I say?" he asked himself taking flight after her and followed her home.

When they landed, Max hugged him tightly and buried her face against his neck. "I'm sorry." she choked. " I'm just scared Fang…I'm Terrified.."

As he wrapped his arms around her she exclaimed " oh god!" and bolted from his arms and rushed to the bathroom…

He blinked wide eyed. "shit." he ran after her.

"hush ash." she said giving him a funny look, looking down at the smirking silvery blue eyed kid.

Eric just snickered. "ha-ha she told you to hush!" he stuck out his tongue and Ash growled at him " its not nice to growl at kids!" Eric sniffled, glaring at Ash. Faith snickered. "yeah, Ash, no Growling." he cocked an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He just shook his head and smiled.

"come on, lets go see if we can find someone to help us with this…."she trailed off staring down at the little boy…"Dwarf…."

Ash smirked. "so your snow white now?"

She whacked him in the head and picked up the scowling little boy. "come along wicked stepmother.."

Ash followed "that is Cinderella" he corrected. She spun on her heel and gave him a look.."a shuuuut …up."

She then frowned down at Eric" is it that bad that a grown man knows more about Disney fairytales than I do?" Eric giggled at her and just shook his head holding on to her tightly.

Ash laughed and followed her ,shaking his head at her. "where are we going anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Why to Max's house of course."

* * *

"um…Max…are you alright?" fang asked knocking on the door hearing someone puking and his nose wrinkled "NO YOU DUMB-ASS!" she growled from inside.

He opened the door to walk in on her hugging the now closed toilet and her head laying against it groaning." You did this to me…." he seen 3 pregnancy tests lining the sides of the sink. All read positive. His eyes widened slightly before he heard her repeat it." YOU did this to me.." she moaned.

"actually we did it together?" he offered sitting down beside her . " It takes two to tango" he said gently reaching out and rubbing her stiff shoulders, relieving her of some of her tension.

"I should listen to faith from now on." she murmured turning from the toilet and leaning against him. "she had this song that she'd sing when ever I had a boyfriend. Maxi Maxi don't make silly, Have the boys wrap their willy before you multiply and have many little babies that wish to fly." she groaned.

Fang raised an eyebrow. " is she always so Dr. Seussy?" he drawled at her. Max just laughed. "Yeah.." then she sniffled. "I miss her…."

He hugged her close and stroked her hair. "it's okay, Max, she'll be back soon enough." he cooed to her, and kissed her temple.. "see the suns already rose." he said randomly.

Max looked at him funny. " That's completely random Fang. 'he grinned at her. " I know, but still." he shrugged. "It means the moon has set so Faith isn't furry anymore." he grinned at her.

She smiled back before she jumped as they heard a knock downstairs.. "I wonder who that could be…"Max murmured standing up. She headed downstairs with Fang in tow.

She slowly opened the door and gasped at seeing faith holding a little 7 year old boy in her arms and wearing nothing but a leather jacket. She noticed the man from before behind Faith.

She lunged and hugged Faith tightly and swung her around." Your alive.." she sighed happily holding her close. Faith just laughed and hugged her back and said quietly. "yeah.." Eric was scowling between the two." um..I can't breath" he wheezed.

"Um ….Faith whose this?' Max drawled looking at the grinning Eric. "Hi auntie Max!"

"AUNTIE MAX?!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Its not as long as it should be and I apologize. I've just been ransacked with high school and dual enrolling with college. Shew I miss the summer.

Heres your update ENJOY!~


End file.
